Ammunition Chris X Jill
by BabyBlueBeret
Summary: Jill X Chris Story  Jill and Chris finally get a break from work to hang out with other characters from Resident Evil. But will so much free time rekindle the two's special spark?
1. Chapter 1

**Ammunition **

**Chapter 1**

**T**he ping-pong ball soared across the table as Jill and Claire literally back flipped to hit it. "You think they could have trained us by making us play ping-pong said Jill as she did a split to hit the ball. " Nah, that doesn't involve guns" insisted Claire, jumping a few feet in the air and whacking the ball as hard as she could. Jill, dressed in her white T. shirt, violet plaid mini skirt, white visor, white tennis shoes, and violet charm necklace expected to play tennis with her best friend, but when she saw Chris enter the game room across the street, she insisted that she and Claire go there as well. When she hit the ball as hard as she possibly could, and it flew across the room for Claire to retrieve, she decided that it was her chance to talk to Chris. She laid the paddle down on the black ping-pong table and rushed across the room to the arcade games, where Chris was playing. She tightened her sloppy pony tail and noticed that Chris was looking confusedly over at where she had just left. She turned and saw that Claire was there, so Chris wasn't searching for her. Jill ducked behind an old pinball machine and watched Chris staring at where she had been standing. "Dude, you're messing up your game" said Leon, punching Chris playfully in the shoulder. "What?" he asked, turning around to talk to his gaming opponent. "The game?". "Oh right, sorry Leon". He glanced one last time at the ping-pong table and began to play again. "You're not paying attention" Jill heard Leon say. "What are you thinking about?". He waved his hand in front of Chris' face. Chris shook his head. "Sorry" he mumbled. "You've been staring at Jill all day, what's gotten in to you?". Chris blushed. Jill gaped at Leon. Had Chris really been staring at her? "Seriously, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were some kind of stalker or something". Stalker? Had Chris been following her as well? Now Jill was starting to blush. "Jill, what are you doing over here?" asked Claire from behind. Jill jumped. "Sorry, um, I dropped my quarter" said Jill awkwardly. "Listen Valentine, I need to talk to you". When did Claire start calling her by her last name? "Do you like Chris?" asked Claire, beating the paddle against her own hand. "No, he's just one of my best friends, that's all". Claire raised her eyebrows. "Well, don't you be messing around with my brother". "Why would I mess around with Chris, we're just friends, nothing special". "I've seen the way he looks at you Jill". Jill turned, surprised at this sudden comment. "He looks at me like what?". "Don't tell me you haven't caught him staring at you lately". "Well, actually, Claire, I haven't". Claire shook her head. "You don't understand, do you?". "Chris has "feelings" for you, obviously, ever since the day he first saw you, so I'm asking you to keep your mouth shut, and not to like him back" said Claire. Jill stared in to Claire's unforgiving eyes. They were hard and cold, the opposite of the way Chris' looked. "I hate people who go out with my brother" said Claire suddenly. "Things always get awkward, and I lose a great friend half the time when Chris and the girl break up". "You act like we're on a playground or something" said Jill. "We're not in grade school". Claire, in her oversized long-sleeve shirt, distressed skinny jeans, old baseball cap, and faded sneakers looked like she was about to throw down. "Just don't date him Jill, if you do, I'll never forgive you". "I'm going to ask him today if he likes you". "Don't Claire, he doesn't like me, trust me" insisted Jill. Claire rolled her eyes. "He has a picture of you in his wallet" she said. "How do you know?" asked Jill, blushing. "Aha!, you blushed!" cried Claire. Jill looked away. "So it's not true?". "No, he seriously took out his wallet the other day at the store and a picture of you fell out". "What picture, I never gave him one". She had caught Claire lying. She wished that her story were true though. "The one with you and Chris when you escaped the mansion, except he cut you out and put you in his wallet". Jill smiled. Chris had _asked_ to take that picture with her in the helicopter. Now she knew why. "Don't worry Claire" said Jill. She wasn't sure she could keep this promise to never even like Chris, but she might try. "Wanna go swimming, you can relax that way, you seem steamed". Claire seemed slightly offended but agreed to the pool. Jill only hoped that Chris would follow her, maybe…. She walked out the door with Claire, glancing behind her as she did so. Sure enough, Chris and Leon were heading out as well. So he _was_ stalking her after all. Jill flipped her ponytail and acted as if she were unaware of Chris and Leon trailing after them. Claire turned around and noticed them though. Crap. This wasn't going to pretty. She took her place beside Leon, who happened to be her boyfriend. He put his arm around her. "Where are you going?" she asked suspiciously. "Pool" he replied simply. "And you?". "Pool". "Cool, maybe we can meet up there". Claire glared at Chris. She quickly kissed Leon and tugged Jill to her car. "Come on, Valentine" she said roughly, driving to the pool. Jill could hear her saying "Nice way to relax" under her breath. "That was so not my fault" whispered Jill, turning to face Claire. "I know". Claire lowered her eyes. Her red hair shined in the sunshine, unlike Chris' brown spiky hair. "I need to talk to Chris after training". Jill felt sorry for Chris. What if it got ugly? When they arrived at the community pool, Jill quickly darted out of the car. She wanted to be far away if Claire brought up Chris' "crush". She quickly slipped on a bikini that tied around the neck and walked to a picnic table. Claire, Chris, and Leon were just starting to arrive. Jill decided to wait for them while they changed. She suddenly felt exposed when she saw Claire wearing a full piece bathing suit. Jill guessed that it was a good thing. If she wanted to flirt with Chris, wasn't the bikini the best choice? She let her brown hair down and dived in to the icy water. It surrounded her and made her feel like it was winter outside. As she floated to the top, she saw another shape near her. "Chris" she gasped as she took in air. She turned around quickly and splashed him. Chris laughed and splashed her back. "Ice, ice, baby" he sang as the cold water splashed on to his face. Jill laughed. "I could beat you holding my breath" said Jill daringly. "Alright, you ready?" asked Chris. Jill nodded. He took her hand in his and they both went underwater. It seemed like the world was in slow motion. Jill and Chris held hands and stared at each other, each truly thinking about the other _very_ fondly. Chris took in Jill's brown hair surrounding her pale skin, and her gray eyes, standing out against the clear blue water. Jill stared at Chris' brown eyes and brown hair, barely moving in the water. It felt as if Jill could hold her breathe forever staring in to those eyes. Chris took her other hand and pulled her closer, and Jill laid her head against his muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and did the same. Did best friends do this when they had breath holding competitions? Jill wasn't sure but she knew that she felt perfect in the arms of Chris Redfield. Suddenly, they seem to come to the surface. They each gasped for breath. It was hard considering that their mouths were only a few centimeters away. "Wanna go to the deep end?" asked Jill, still short on air. Chris nodded, still trying to catch his breath. They both swam at the same pace to the eight foot section. The water was dark and you couldn't see the bottom. Chris made Jill float anyway, so it didn't matter. "Why were you looking over at the ping-pong table today?" asked Jill. "You seemed mesmerized with it.". Jill knew the answer perfectly well, but she wanted to hear it from Chris' lips. "I was, um, looking for you" he said. He blushed. "I was startled when I didn't see you there". "How did you know I was there?" asked Jill. She knew that she was walking on thin ice now. Chris smiled and squinted his eyes. "I think you already know the answer to that, Jill". Jill lowered her eyes. "Yeah, I guess I just wanted to hear you say it, like knowing it wasn't enough, or something". "Your sister thought that I was "messing around" with you". "She's the one who told me". Jill turned to look in to Chris' eyes. He stared back in to hers. "We're only best friends, and that's what I told her". Chris laughed. "Only?". Jill smiled shyly. "Yeah, I guess". "Um, Redfield?". "Yes, Valentine?". "Can you help me with my top, it kinda, um, came undone". She turned, showing her back and the two loose strings that were supposed to tie around her neck. "I would happy to tie it for you, but wouldn't you feel more comfortable with Claire tying it for you"?. Jill shook her head. "Why?". "Because she's a girl.". "So what?". Jill noticed that Chris smiled as he took the two strings in his hands and tied them, lightly touching her back and sending prickles up her spine. "There" he said softly. Jill turned to look in to Chris' eyes. "Thanks". Suddenly, Jill felt something wrap around her ankle. "Chris, help!" she cried, but it was muffled as the thing pulled her underwater. She couldn't kick it off. It kept pulling her deeper and deeper to the bottom of the pool. She couldn't float back up, and she was drowning. She screamed but nobody heard her. "Chris!". Still, the noise was muffled. She was breathing in too much water. Jill felt like she was about to faint. Suddenly, she felt something muscular wrap around her body. She was only semi-conscious, so she didn't realize anything had happened. Jill could actually breathe air again. What was going on? She wasn't really positive about anything, but she could hear people talking in the background. "Is she alive?". "What happened?". "She needs mouth-to-mouth". "There's no lifeguard on duty". "Jill!". Jill could only identify one voice, and that was Chris'. "I'll do it" he was saying. Do what? Suddenly, Jill felt lips against her own. They were soft and warm. What was happening? Somebody was pressing on her chest, and blowing in to her mouth. What the heck! Jill finally found the strength to sit up, and instantly she spat out water. She began coughing, and finally spoke. "What happened!" she asked. She could make out the blurry form of Chris, holding a towel and wrapping it around her. "This is someone's idea of a sick joke" she heard Leon say. Jill turned and saw somebody holding a greenish shape. "What?" she asked. She felt Chris pull her close. "Eels in the pool" Claire said, walking to the person holding the horrific creatures. "How original". "What happened though?" Jill asked once again. She heard Chris speak up. "The eels wrapped around your ankle and pulled you underwater". "I pulled it off and got you out of the water". "Then who did CPR?" asked Jill. "Me" she heard Chris say. Jill finally noticed that Chris had her in a tight embrace. Wow. How come she hadn't noticed that before? The towel was wrapped around both of them, making them even more close. So Chris had technically kissed her, in a life saving sort of way. That made Jill blush. He had volunteered to do it as well. 'Thank you for missing work today life guard' thought Jill. The only bad part was, _everyone_ had seen it, which meant Claire knew that they had touched lips. Crap. Jill _knew_ she was going to get it on the way home. Then she realized it didn't matter that much now. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered "Thank you" in to Chris' ear. She felt Chris put his hand on her back and pull her so close that if she were Chris' height, they would have been kissing. "Welcome" he said in to her ear. The feel of his breath on her neck gave her goose bumps. "I would kiss you in we weren't in public" Chris said lightly, so that only Jill could hear. "Maybe later". Jill's eyes grew wide. Did he seriously say that! "I'm so glad your safe". Jill closed her eyes. She wanted this moment to last forever. She would have been cold had it not been for Chris' body heat. "Chris" she said for no reason. Chris mumbled something that wasn't a word and pulled the towel away. Jill walked away in to the restrooms and looked in the mirror. She looked like Wesker. Her eyes were red and irritated from the pool water. Her hair was messy and her cheeks were sunburned. She had a large hand print on her chest. It was Chris' hand print, where he had given her CPR. She put her own hand in to the shape and smiled when she saw how big Chris' hand was compared to her own. When Claire entered the rest room, Jill quickly ran in to a changing stall and pulled her tennis outfit over her bikini. She put her hair back up and opened the door slowly. She found Claire waiting for her. "I saw you" she said angrily. Jill looked at the floor. "I couldn't help that" said Jill. "Chris was just being nice". "They are a lot of things you can't help Valentine". Claire and Jill rode to Jill's house in silence. When they arrived, Jill thanked Claire for the drive and entered her house. She slipped her bikini off and smiled at the handprint still there. So what if she broke that promise? Jill stepped in to the shower and bathed, allowing the bubbles to slide down her back. She felt clean at last, and was disappointed at the fact that the handprint had disappeared in the shower. She walked to her dresser and pulled on a pink, short, lacy nightgown. It was sleeveless and showed a lot of skin, but Jill knew that she probably wouldn't have any guests. It was above the knees, and ended at her thighs. Jill braided her hair, and brushed her teeth until she thought that she was ultra clean. She soon found herself sitting in the living room, watching television but not really paying attention. Her mind whirled with thoughts of Chris. Was he really going to kiss her? If so, when? Had he been following her? Was he thinking of her like she was of him? Finally, Jill remembered the day of the mansion incident. She had been sitting in that cell for hours, imprisoned by electronic keypads on the doors. She was cussing out Umbrella Corporation aloud since nobody could hear. She was stuck on that bed, nothing to do. All she could think of was Chris. She kept seeing his face race across her mind. At last, the door opened. She figured that it would be a worker with Umbrella, but found that she came face to face with Chris. They locked eyes and she could hear Chris breathing. "Jill!" he had exclaimed when he had entered the room. He had been happy to see her. She had been happy to see him. Was she in love? Jill couldn't quite figure that out. She had been partnered up with Chris since the start of S.T.A.R.S., and he had risked his life for her many times. She wished that he had kissed her in that room, maybe he could have done a little more than that. Jill was so lost in thought that she could barely hear the phone. "Hello?" she answered it. "Jill?". "Chris!". "I was just thinking about you". "Same here". YES! "Um, I was wondering, do you want to meet somewhere?" asked Chris. "I already have my pajamas on, but you can come over here if you want" she said. Oops! That sounded wrong. She heard Chris laugh on the other end of the line. "Sure, now let me see if I can sneak past Claire's apartment". Jill laughed, and became taken aback in shock. So he was coming to see her for another purpose than friendship! Why else would he say 'Sneak past Claire's apartment?'. Jill smiled sweetly. "Okay, and try to get over here as soon as possible" she said. Even if she sounded a little desperate, she _was_ being flirty. Chris hung up and Jill _knew_ that she needed to get her place a little more romantic. She turned off her bedroom lights, and all of the other lights. She also placed lit red candles every where and closed the curtains. She didn't want any nosy neighbors peeking at her and Chris. She turned a lamp or two on, only having a little bit of light. She set up red place mats on the table and put out some chocolate fondue and some cherries, along with iced glasses of water. Jill turned her stereo to the jazz station and began to make some decaffeinated coffee. She quickly lit a fire in the fireplace and selected a water fountain screen saver on her computer. It even made noise. Jill vacuumed and swept the floors, plugged in air fresheners, sprayed herself with perfume, folded a blanket and threw it over the back of the couch, tied bows in her hair, put in earrings, slipped on sassy slippers, put on a robe that hung low and exposed her shoulders, slipped on a locket with Chris' picture in it (heart shaped), cleaned the whole house, made her bed so that the sheets pulled out for two (just in case), sprinkled flower petals on the window sills, filled the candy trays with mints and sweethearts, and put on white lacy leggings. This was _sure_ to get Chris' attention. She even put some pictures of Chris on the counter, put a romance book on the table, and put some picture frames with pictures of her and Chris or just Chris on shelves. Just in time, she heard the knock on her door. She opened it and smiled. "Hey Chris" she said. Chris stared at her apartment. "What did you do, clean your whole house before I came?" he asked. It was supposed to be a joke, but Jill decided to say something "suggesting". "Maybe". Chris looked her up and down and finally smiled. "Well that's okay with me". He followed her in to the living room. "It smells good in here, like flowers or something" said Chris at last. Jill smiled. "It's my perfume". She showed him the bottle from the coffee table. Chris seemed a little embarrassed but soon went back to normal. "You look nice" he said. Jill scooted closer to Chris. "I'm not even wearing makeup" she said. "You don't need it". Chris looked completely honest about this. Soon, he noticed the pictures of him on the fireplace. "Where did you get those?". "You know, from all of our missions and stuff". "We are partners". Chris seemed pleased with this statement. He put his arm around Jill and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for saving my life" she whispered. Chris nodded. "Any time". He seemed to be recalling the mouth-to-mouth thing. Jill dropped the robe off of her shoulders. Chris stared, wide-eyed. Jill carefully reached over to the candy dish and pulled out a sweetheart that said 'Kiss me'. "Did you know these things have little messages?" asked Jill. Chris nodded. "Yeah, what does that one say?" he asked, pointing to the one in Jill's hand. Jill looked in to Chris' eyes and spoke the words "Kiss me". She put the candy in to Chris' mouth and Chris leaned in her direction, the candy still un-chewed in his mouth. Jill leaned forward as well. She now had the robe completely off. Her shoulders were bare. Chris seemed to notice this, but closed his eyes. So did Jill. She soon felt his lips against hers, and could taste the sweet heart in his mouth. It was such a wonderful feeling, his arms around her lower back, her arms around his neck. They just kept kissing and kissing, turning their heads at the right times. He was _such_ a good kisser. Finally, Jill decided she wanted more. She started pulling at his shirt, and he got the idea. Chris pulled his shirt off, only separating their lips for a split second before they re-joined. The sweet heart was being passed back and fourth from each other's mouths. Jill wished there was a sweet heart that said "Sex me". She would certainly give that one to Chris. The question was, would he actually do it? He might, considering he had just taken his shirt off. Jill moved her arms from his neck to his chest. She touched his abs, feeling each one as he kissed her. He had a six-pack. Jill leaned against the back of the couch and put her hands above her head. Chris pushed her against the couch kissing her even more forcefully. 'Wow, I love sweethearts' thought Jill. Chris had moved on from her lips to her chest and neck. Jill began to worry if it would live a mark like his handprint did. Soon, he had moved on to her hip. Where was this going? Finally, Chris had to stop to catch his breath. Both he and Jill were panting. "I told you I would kiss you" said Chris. Jill smiled. "If it weren't for Claire earlier, I probably would have done that to you in the changing rooms" he said. "I wouldn't have minded". "I needed to get that out of my system" said Chris. Jill put her hand on his chest. "I never realized how muscular you were" said Jill. Chris grinned. "I hope we can do that again, soon" said Chris. Jill looked away. "Claire is going to kill you when she finds out" said Jill. Chris winked. "Who says she is?". Jill rubbed Chris' abs again. They locked eyes. Do you want to watch T.V.?" Jill asked. Chris nodded. He went to pick up the remote. "No, that T.V. doesn't work, I meant the one in the bedroom". Chris smiled. Jill looked at Chris dirtily. "We can watch it in bed if you want, Redfield". "Sure, Valentine". They both blew out the candles and turned off the lights before they went in to the bedroom. Chris closed the door. Jill turned the T.V. on. She patted the pillow next to her and Chris sat down. He put his arm around her again, and bit the sweet heart still in his mouth in half. He gave a piece to Jill. "Redfield?". Chris looked at Jill. "What?". "You're my first kiss". Chris smiled. "Same here.". "Yeah right" said Jill. "No really.". Jill laid her head on Chris' chest and became tired. "Feel free to sleep" said Jill. "It's a sleepover". Chris smiled and threw his shirt on the floor. "Alright Valentine".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**J**ill and Chris woke up semi-confused the next morning. It took them a while to remember the previous night. "I need to take a shower" said Jill, getting out of the bed. Chris grinned. "Yeah, me too". Jill turned. "I have a spare bathroom, you know". "Thanks Jill". He turned just in time to see her strip off her clothes and walk in to the bathroom. He whistled. "Chris" said Jill warningly. He picked her pile of clothes off of the floor and put them in her hamper. "I'll wash your clothes if you want". Chris smiled. "Then what would I wear?". Jill shrugged. "Just a thought". Chris also took of his clothes and Jill stared. "What Valentine?". "Nothing". Jill walked in to the bathroom and stepped in to the shower. The warm water beaded down on her back. She grabbed a washcloth and washed, all the while thinking about what had just happened. Had she seriously stripped in front of Chris? After she was clean she stepped out and dried off, brushing her teeth after doing so. She pulled on a turtle neck and some jeans, along with a baseball cap and a ponytail holder. She carefully did her makeup in front of the mirror, and spritzed herself with some perfume. She knocked on Chris' door. "You done, Redfield?". "Almost". Jill seated herself on the couch and turned the stereo on. It was still on the jazz station. "Done" said Chris as he entered the room. Jill smiled. "I prefer your shirt off" she said softly. "Well, don't tell Claire that". They both laughed for a while. "What _are_ you going to tell her?" asked Jill. Chris shook his head. "I could tell her that I had my car fixed and stayed at a hotel". Jill nodded. "Good story". Chris smiled. "Thanks, Valentine". He stared at her for a moment. "You know, if we dated, who says we would break up?" asked Chris. Jill shrugged. "Claire?". Chris nodded. "Right". "Crap, I forgot to put the fondue up last night". Chris smiled. "Fondue?". "Yes, that was plan B, if you didn't kiss me with the sweet heart". Chris laughed. "That's right, the rule that if you drop your food in the fondue, you have to kiss the person sitting next you". Jill smiled. "Between you and me, I would have dropped my food on purpose, Valentine". Jill laughed. "I'm creative, aren't I?". Chris nodded. "You want what you want". "Well I got one thing I wanted" said Jill. Chris turned to look at her. "You wanted more?". "Maybe.". Chris laughed. "That might happen later too". Jill kissed him on the cheek. "You left three marks yesterday" said Jill. Chris looked surprised. "What?". "One on my neck, one on my chest, and one on my hip". Chris laughed again. "Sorry about that". "Is that why your wearing the turtle neck?". "Yes". Chris pulled the shirt aside and saw his lip print on her neck. "My lips are chapped" said Chris. "Same here". "Let me see the one on your hip". "Be my guest" said Jill. Chris pulled her pants off of her hip and look at his lip print. He grinned. "I kissed you kinda hard, didn't I?". Jill nodded. "Kinda?". Chris smiled. "Yeah, maybe a little too hard". "It felt good though, for a best friend". Chris embraced Jill just as he had done at the pool. "Want to go get breakfast at a pancake house?". Chris smiled. "This is sweeter than pancakes" he said. Jill laughed. "I know but you have to be hungry". "I'm hungry for something else". Jill looked at Chris, surprised. "Um, okay". "Maybe later". She grabbed her car keys off of the table and walked to the door. "What's a pancake house that Claire would never go to?". Chris shrugged. "No clue, maybe we should just find an occupied one on the way, that way Claire couldn't spot us if she tried". Jill rolled her eyes. "Claire can spot us easily, no matter where we go". "You'd be surprised, Valentine". Jill and Chris rode all the way to the breakfast restaurant, holding hands. "I can't believe we fell asleep on top of the covers" said Jill randomly, glancing at Chris as she did so. "I'm normally very cold". Chris laughed. "I made you warm though" he said. "Yeah, I guess you're right". "How come you didn't kiss me in that cell at the lab?" asked Jill. Chris looked down. "I was afraid you'd hate me if I did". Jill looked surprised. "I could never hate you" she said. Chris put his arm around her. "Well you didn't say it then". Jill laughed. "That would have been kinda obvious, Redfield". "What's the matter with obvious?". Jill shrugged. "I didn't know if you liked me then, but then Claire told me about the picture in your wallet…..". Chris looked ticked. "I told her not to say anything about that!". "Well nothing bad happened". "If she told you, I wonder who else she told". Jill smiled softly. "Does it really matter?". Chris looked at Jill. To him, she shined in the sunlight like a pressure jewel in an ancient palace. "I guess not" he said at last. They had arrived at the Pancake House now. When they entered, the room smelled like butter and syrup. "Wow, they should make that a candle" said Jill. "They would make millions off of that fragrance". Chris smiled. They got a seat together, and the waiter came up to the table. "On a scale of one to ten, how beautiful do you think this woman is?" asked the waiter. Jill blushed. "Higher" Chris said. The waiter grinned. "You are one very lucky woman to have him" he said. Jill looked at Chris. Chris was smirking. "When are you going to ask her to marry you?" asked the waiter. Jill gawked. "We aren't even dating, _yet_" said Chris. Yet? Had Chris just said yet? The waiter laughed. "You should, he seems to think very highly of you". He was looking at Jill now. "Are you on a date now?". "Um…". Chris and Jill both looked at each other. "What were they supposed to say?". "No, we're just best friends" said Jill. "It looks like the man wants to be a little bit more than that" said the waiter. "Now, what can I get you to drink?". "Water" they both said. The waiter winked at Jill then left. "What the heck!" said Jill. Chris looked at her uncertainly. "I said what I was supposed to say, right?". "Yes, and thanks for the compliment, but what's his problem!" asked Jill. Chris shrugged. "There are a lot of lunatic waiters in this world" he responded. Jill smiled. Chris held her hand. "Yet?" she asked. Chris laughed. "Yes, Valentine, yet". After they left the restaurant, Chris drove his car home. Maybe Jill should call Claire. Maybe….. She didn't have to. Claire called her. "Hello?" said Jill. "Hey Jill". "Claire!". "How are you doing?". "Um, fine". "Do you have _any_ idea where Chris is?" asked Claire. "No, why would I?". "I haven't seen his car outside his apartment since yesterday evening" said Claire. "So, what?". "So, Chris would have told me if he went anywhere". "I think I saw his car this morning" said Jill. Claire was quiet. "Where?" she asked. "It was heading in the direction of that car place beside the hotel". "Oh, he just arrived!" exclaimed Claire. "I'll give you a call later". Claire hung up and raced outside her apartment. "Where were you Chris?" she asked. Chris smiled. "Wow, you sure are over-protective of your _older_ brother" he said. "You didn't answer my question". "I had to have my car fixed, so I brought it to the mechanic beside that hotel". "I stayed there, because I didn't have a ride". Claire rolled her eyes. "You could have called me to drive you" she said. "Well Leon was at your house, and I didn't know if you were "busy"" said Chris. Claire blushed. "Jill could have drove you" she said. "Well, you seem to not want me to be around Jill that much" said Chris. "Well you sure didn't obey that rule when you got mouth to mouth with her yesterday" said Claire. She folded her arms and turned her back to him. "Her life was in danger and there was no life guard on duty!" exclaimed Chris. "Well somebody else could have done it" said Claire. "Yeah, but nobody else knew mouth-to-mouth". "Leon did" she insisted. "Yeah but you wouldn't want _your_ boyfriend to get mouth-to-mouth with _your_ best friend". Claire grew quiet. Chris was right after all, but she didn't want to admit it. She walked away, back in to her apartment. Jill was bored. She wanted Chris to come over so badly. Wouldn't it be obvious though, if Chris left _again_. She hoped that everything went okay with Claire. After all, didn't Claire have a handgun just laying around in her house somewhere? That was what worried Jill to no end. What if Claire did get so ticked that she shot Chris? Jill winced. She remembered when Wesker had captured and controlled her not too long ago. She couldn't control her actions, although she was perfectly aware. She had almost killed Chris and his new _partner_ Sheva Alomar. Jill couldn't even believe they had assigned him a new partner after the incident. He still had feelings for her then though, she remembered him holding her in his arms after he and Sheva had taken that thing off her chest that controlled her. Stupid Wesker. It took her awhile to recover from that thing. She even passed out after Chris left. Jill had even seen some things that Wesker and his "partner" Excella Gionne did, and she couldn't even make herself look away! That was not even the worst part. Wesker had been the one whom ordered her around so she had to do crap to doom Chris and Sheva. Jill was glad Chris had rescued her, even if it had been with Sheva. Sheva already had her man anyway, Josh Stone, who seemed over concerned about her. Jill laughed aloud. She kept having these flashbacks of times with Chris. She still didn't know if she was in love, even if he _had_ saved her life several times, and _had_ been her first kiss and partner. Maybe she was in love, but she didn't know it. Right now, she wanted him badly. She wanted him at her house, kissing her and flirting with her, not worrying about Claire or her annoying boyfriend Leon. Of course, Claire could be annoying too, so they went well together. Jill was lost in thought when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" she called. She saw Claire enter, looking very ticked. "What happened?" asked Jill, although she already knew the answer. Claire stomped her boot. "Cut the crap Valentine!". "Chris was with you!". "What the heck are you talking about Claire?" asked Jill. "Last night, Chris wasn't at a hotel, he was with you". "No, he wasn't" said Jill. "Oh yeah?". "Rebecca was at that Pancake Restaurant this morning". "She told me". "She also heard what Chris said about you to the waiter". Jill blushed. "Claire, your overreacting" said Jill. "No, because if that part was a lie, then the rest probably is as well, and he probably stayed at your house last night!". "No, we just got breakfast together this morning, that's all" insisted Jill, although she knew she was lying. "Sure, Valentine" said Claire, and she stormed out of her house. Jill raced to the phone and called Chris. "Chris?". "Jill!". "Listen, Rebecca told Claire about the restaurant and now Claire kinda knows everything" said Jill. She could hear Chris breathing heavily on the other end of the line. "Crap" he said. "She hates me now" said Jill. "I kinda inferred that" said Chris. "Listen, since she's already ticked, why don't you come over" said Chris. Jill smiled. She had never seen Chris' apartment. "Okay, Redfield". She hung up the phone and put on a long football jersey, black leggings, sandals, her locket with Chris in it, and crimped her hair. She drove as fast as she could, and when she arrived, she crept past Claire's apartment and in to Chris'. "Jill!" exclaimed Chris as he wrapped his arms around her. Jill smiled. Maybe she was in love. He unwrapped his arms and stared in to her eyes. "Wanna watch T.V.?" he asked. Jill nodded. After a lot of discussing, they decided on a football game. "Which team are you rooting for?" asked Chris. "Whichever one you're rooting for" replied Jill. Chris smiled. "I hope they win" he said. "Same here". Jill looked out the window and noticed it was raining. "I've been scared of storms ever since the mansion incident" said Jill softly. Chris put his arm around her. "It's okay" he said. "What did the radar say?". Chris walked over to his computer and checked it. "Tornado Warning" he said. Jill looked at him wide-eyed. "What!". "That's what it says" said Chris. "At least you're here with me" he said. Jill smiled. "At least". She laid her head on his shoulder and they watched the game, eating some popcorn that Chris had popped in his microwave. Suddenly, the lights started flickering. "Crap!" cried Jill. Chris looked around. "Worse case scenario, we don't get to see the game" said Chris. Jill smiled, even though she was truly frightened. "Do you mind if I take my shirt off, I'm used to lounging around without it" said Chris. "I told you, I _prefer_ your shirt off, Redfield". Chris pulled his shirt off, and Jill once again stared at his muscles. "It's cold in here" Jill said quietly. Chris nodded. The lights soon cut off. "Chris?" whispered Jill. She felt his breath on her face. She knew he was only a few centimeters away from her, and that they were staring each other in the eye. "Jill". Jill felt daring, being in the dark with a man without his shirt, not being able to see each other, it storming outside, Chris being able to do whatever he wanted to her and nobody would ever know. Of course, Chris wasn't the type of killer guy. Maybe rapist, but… Even if he did do something like that, Jill wouldn't care. The rain became harder. The wind whirled, and hail began to come down. "Let's get in the closet" said Chris. He grabbed Jill's arm and pulled her down the hallway to his bedroom. Jill hoped that bad weather wasn't the only reason that Chris was leading her in to his closet. Anyway, he had a walk-in, so it was roomy. Jill could just make out his bedroom in the darkness, and she saw that he had two closets. He led her in to the smaller one. "Isn't it more roomy in the walk-in?" asked Jill. Chris sighed somewhere in the darkness. "Let's just say in this, we're already here anyway". So Chris _wanted_ her in the smaller closet with him. That made Jill shiver with delight. "It is really cold in here" said Jill suddenly, feeling around for Chris. She felt his warm hand go under the back of her shirt, and she heard the other hand searching for something. He pulled a blanket around them. "This is the best I can do" he said. "It's good enough for me". She wrapped her arms around his neck. Chris put the other hand under her shirt as well. Dang. Now she was really warm. He put his lips to her neck. He wasn't really kissing her, but his lips were still _there_. "Chris" she murmured. She could feel him breathing, and she could smell his minty breath. "You smell good" she said. "So do you" said Chris. Jill smiled. "It _is_ really cold" said Chris. "Maybe I should put my shirt back on". "NO!" said Jill loudly. Crap. That sure sounded desperate. "Well Valentine, if you're so anxious that I keep my shirt off, then fine by me". Phew. He was okay with it. Jill backed against the wall, leaving the embrace. She just wanted to see if Chris would follow. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" asked Chris. "No, you're my best friend, you would never make me uncomfortable" said Jill. "Then why did you back away?" asked Chris, now slightly offended. "I wanted to see if you would follow". Chris smirked in the darkness. He put his knees on each side of Jill's legs and put his hands on each side of Jill's shoulders. What was she about to do to her? Suddenly, Jill felt something soft against her lips. She didn't have to see to know that it was Chris' lips. They were kissing again. He kissed to the rhythm of Jill's heartbeat. Chris was now on top of Jill. Jill smirked. Claire was going to be ticked when she found out what Jill did with her brother. Jill didn't want to think about Claire right now. She wanted to focus on the person on top of her, having his way with her lips. She wrapped her legs around him. Yum. This was fun. It felt right to Jill. Suddenly, Chris stopped. "Tell me if your ever uncomfortable, and I'll stop" he said. "I'm not uncomfortable" said Jill. "But, have you ever done this with another girl?" she asked. "No" said Chris. "Then continue". Chris started again, and this time, he was passionate about what he was doing. He started undoing his belt and he slid it out of his belt loops. With one hand, he hung it on the door knob of the closet, and the other was busy with the task of undoing Jill's bra strap. Were they seriously going to do this? Chris pulled Jill's shirt off, and pushed her against the wall. YES! She rewrapped her legs around him. Next, Chris pulled his pants off, and later, Jill's. Next thing you know, their shoes were off. They were rolling around in the closet. The shelf fell on top of them. "Stop" said Jill. Chris looked surprised. "What is it?" he asked. "Why are we still in the closet?". Chris got the idea. He lifted Jill in to his arms, their bare chests touching. He laid her on the bed then got on top. "Ready?" he asked. "Roger" Jill whispered. Chris took his pocket knife off of the dresser and cut Jill's underwear off. Jill wanted to play dirty too. She pulled Chris underwear off, with Chris kissing her chest obsessively. Jill began to moan. She thought it was the best thing she had ever felt. Chris kissed her for at least an hour, and did way more. "More, more" Jill kept saying. Jill made lots of noises she hoped the neighbors couldn't hear. Eventually, they rolled off the bed. They upset a night stand, a dresser, a clothes rack, more shelves, a bookcase, a desk, and another night stand. The power suddenly came back on. "Chris" said Jill. Chris smiled. "What?". "What am I supposed to say?" asked Jill. Chris shrugged. "Good job?". Jill laughed. "Sure, good job Redfield". "What if Claire heard?" asked Jill. Chris grinned. "Who gives a crap?" he said. Jill got up to get her clothes from the closet. "Jill?". "Yes Chris?". "You can spend the night if you want, so don't worry about the clothes". "Okay" said Jill. She turned off the light and got in to bed beside Chris. He wrapped his arms around her. "Virgin-free house" said Chris. Jill smiled. "I guess you're right". The next morning, Chris and Jill awoke to a knock at the door. "Get it" mumbled Chris. Jill rolled her eyes. It wasn't _her_ apartment. She pulled on some clothes and went to answer the door. "Redfield residence" she said as she opened it. The only problem was, Claire was on the other side. "More like Redfield/Valentine residence" said Claire angrily. "What the heck are you doing here Valentine?". Jill squinted her eyes. "I was invited, unlike somebody" said Jill. Claire put her hand on her hip. "Oh yeah?". "The whole apartment complex could hear you last night" said Claire. "Mrs. Burton called me and asked me if I knew who was with Chris making that noise!" she exclaimed. "I told her yes, because I _knew_ it was you". "I even told her that it was the chic who used to work with her husband Barry at S.T.A.R.S.". "Do you know who inappropriate that is!". "Her children probably heard it too!". Jill smirked. "You can't say that you and Leon don't make noise" she said. Claire stomped her foot. "Do you hear us over there?" asked Claire. "I don't know, I don't try to listen to other people" said Jill. Claire looked Jill over. "You're even wearing Chris' shirt as a dress Valentine!". "That is so sick!". "Listen, your going to wake Chris" said Jill. Claire sneered. "Aha, you did sleep with him" she said. "Whatever, yes, we slept together, are you happy now?" asked Jill. Claire smirked. "Why would I be, when you and Chris break up, your going to hate me". "I'm not that type of person Claire!" cried Jill. "We aren't even dating, and if we did, who says we would break up!". Claire frowned. "You slept together, but you aren't dating?". "What the heck is wrong with this picture!". "Listen, Claire, why do you hold grudges so bad?". "Chris didn't get ticked when you started dating Leon, and he's Chris' friend". "If you break up, Chris won't get ticked". Jill put all her weight on one hip. "Yeah, she's right". Jill and Claire both turned and saw Chris standing behind them. His hair was messed up and he had on a pair of shorts that had gotten ripped. He didn't have a shirt on, nor shoes. "No shirt, no shoes, no service" said Jill. Claire tried her best not to laugh, but it came out anyway. "Aha!" cried Jill. Claire looked away. Suddenly, the doorman walked up. "Listen, I'm having some complaints from neighbors about arguing, so can you please try to keep it down over here, or did I need to call the cops?" asked the doorman. He seemed to be trying not to laugh at the fact that Chris and Jill had obviously made the noise the other night, the way that they were dressed, and the way that they looked. "We weren't arguing" said Jill. The doorman raised an eyebrow. Claire looked like she was about to explode. "I also had a noise complaint about last night" he said. "I don't think you that you were arguing then" he said. Claire laughed in to her hand. "That was _so_ them" said Claire. "I have absolutely nothing to with what they did last night". Jill blushed as she saw the doorman's eyes move to the lip mark on her neck. He grinned. "I think I kinda know that" he said. "Anyway are you two related?" asked the doorman, pointing to Claire and Chris. They both nodded. "I _know_ that you and him aren't related" said the doorman. "Why are we even having this conversation with you?" asked Jill. "Isn't that kinda personal?". The doorman laughed. "The fact that they're related, or the fact that you and him aren't?" he asked. "You obviously know what I mean" said Jill. "Besides, it's none of your business, and isn't there something about privacy in the rules here?" she asked. "Well actually it is my business since you were loud, and we have privacy rules about _residents_ here" he said. Claire turned to leave, since she knew it was going to get ugly. "It's not over Valentine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**J**ill was ticked. Not only did _everyone_ in the building know about her and Chris, but Claire had even _told_ Mrs. Burton. Had she told everybody? Jill was banging her head against Chris' keyboard at his computer. "You trying to type something?" he said from behind her. Jill turned. "Yes, my anger" she said. Chris laughed. "Just chill" he said. "How the heck can I?" she asked. "Now everybody knows, and I've lost a friend!". "Come on, it's not like it's hard to get friends" said Chris. "I mean, come on, your Jill Valentine, member of the BSAA, former member of S.T.A.R.S., the chic who was strong enough to resist the device that Wesker put on you from a few simple words from me" said Chris. "It's not like it's going to be that hard to make friends". Jill smiled softly. "Yeah, but it is kinda important to have a good relationship with your family members" said Jill. "Come on, it's Claire, she'll come around some time or another" insisted Chris. Jill quit banging her head. "I doubt it" she whispered. Chris put his hand on her back. It was so comforting, that Jill began to sob. Chris put his other arm around her and kissed her cheek. "You'll be okay" said Chris. "It's not like Claire can do anything to you, I mean, you kill zombies for a living" he said. Jill wiped her eyes. "So does she". Chris pulled her close. "How about we stop by your apartment, pick up some clothes and freshen up, then go to a Pizza Parlor" he suggested. Jill nodded. "I'll drive" she said. She grabbed her car keys from his coffee table in the corner of the room, where she had left them the day before. Together, they walked out the apartment and to Jill's car. She could see Claire watching angrily from the window. She got in to the driver's seat, and Chris got in to the passenger's side. "Claire really hates me" said Jill pointing to Claire, who was now sticking out her middle finger. "You have to admit, that is immature" said Chris. Jill laughed. "Ya think?". When they arrived outside Jill's house, they were greeted by her elderly neighbor. "Jill" she said. "We began to worry when you didn't come back last night". "I was with a friend" said Jill. She looked at Chris and smiled. "Who's the fine fellow with you?" asked her neighbor. Jill turned back to face her neighbor. "He works with me at the BSAA, and his name is Chris Redfield" said Jill. "We're partners". The old lady smiled and winked at Jill. Jill blushed. Maybe her neighbor took that a little bit wrong. She pulled Chris by the hand to her door and unlocked it. Her house was just as she left it, including the fondue on the table. "Feel free to watch T.V. while I shower" said Jill as she walked in to her bedroom. She closed the door and stripped. Of course, she didn't really need to close the door considering that Chris had already seen her this way, but she still did anyway. She walked in to her shower and slid the glass door closed behind her. She could see her reflection in it, and she was surprised when she saw that her face was still sunburned. Anyway, Jill flipped the shower on and allowed the hot water to drip down her back. It felt good, but not as good as being with Chris. She soaped a wash rag and washed, head to toe, until she felt that she was clean. Jill stepped out and pulled on an orange dress with yellow heels, and matching yellow earrings and a necklace. She felt beautiful as she looked in the mirror, her hair curly and brown. She put her clothes in the hamper and walked in to the living room. "Chris, do you think it's too much?" she asked, just trying to get him to look at her. "No, not at all, you look beautiful" Chris stammered. Jill turned all the way around, showing off her dress. "Thanks Redfield" she said. "Completely over ten" said Chris, remembering the waiter's question. Jill spritzed herself with the perfume that she had left on the coffee table and walked in to the laundry room. She lifted her now-fresh clothes in to her laundry basket and carried them to her bedroom. "I thought we were going to the pizza parlor" said Chris. "Sorry, I just had to do the laundry though" said Jill as she entered the living room once again. She and Chris walked to the car. "I forgot to lock my door" she said. "No time" said Chris. "It's about to close". Jill looked longingly at the door and got in to her car to drive. They drove to the pizza parlor, only a few miles from Jill's house. It smelled delicious as she and Chris entered. The waitress seated them. "Buffet?" she asked. Jill and Chris nodded. She walked away. Chris helped Jill up and they both walked to the buffet table. The pizza smelt wonderful, and Jill was tempted to eat all of it. Using self control, she simply put two pieces of taco pizza on her plate, along with cheese bread and seated herself across from Chris. She ate the pizza quietly, occasionally glancing at Chris. "You seem quiet" he said after a while. "Yeah" said Jill. "I was just thinking about that time I almost killed you" she said. "That was pure torture". Chris held her hand under the table. "That wasn't your fault" he said. "Wesker had you under his control, so who knows what he made you do". "Just think about the time you saved my life". "Sure, but even then Wesker was there" said Jill. "He's just plain aggravating". "It's almost like he stalks you". Chris laughed. "Crap, I hope not". Jill smiled. "Yeah lot's hope not". "Hey let's get a milkshake to share" said Chris. "Waitress!" he called. The waitress walked to their table once again. "Yes sir?" she asked. "Can we get a milkshake with two straws?" he asked. The waitress nodded. She walked off, not even asking what kind they wanted. "I hope she speaks English" said Jill. "Fluently". Soon, the waitress arrived carrying their milkshake with two straws. "First date?" she asked. Chris and Jill looked at each other. "Just best friends" said Jill. The waitress smiled and walked away. Jill took a sip from her straw, and Chris did the same with his. "Yum" she said quietly. She pulled the cherry out in the middle. "If you can tie a knot in a cherry stem, that is the sign of a good kisser" said Jill. "I already _know_ that you can, but I want to try". Jill put the cherry stem in her mouth and finally pulled it out, in a firm not. Chris smiled. "Looks like that is actually a great way to determine it" he said. "Let me try". Jill handed the cherry stem to him. "Don't you want to wipe it off first?" asked Jill. "Why?". "Because it was in my mouth" she said. "So what?". Chris put it in his mouth and successfully tied it in a knot as well. Jill laughed. "You're right". "Open" she said. She put the cherry in his mouth, now stem less. Chris smiled. He began to kiss her over the table. Suddenly, the waitress walked up again. "More water?" she asked, stifling a giggle. Chris and Jill broke their lips apart. "Um, yes" said Jill, handing the waitress her cup. "Just friends, huh?" asked the waitress. Jill blushed, and felt Chris grab her hand again. This time, the waitress laughed. "Young people" they heard her say as she walked away. Chris laughed. "Wow" Chris said. "Don't let it bother you" he insisted. "You have every right to kiss somebody". Jill smiled. "I guess your right" she said. She took a forkful of pineapple turnover and put it in to Chris' mouth. "Tasty" he said. "Itchy tasty" said Jill. Chris laughed. "I can't believe you remember that" said Chris. "How can I not?" asked Jill. "That was probably one of the most disturbing things about the mansion" she said. "The diary was just laying there, and as that guy turned in to a zombie, he just started itching and tasting". "That is so gross". "Your lips taste better" said Chris. "Flirty much?" said Jill. Chris laughed. "Yeah best friend" he said. "Real flirty". Chris and Jill paid for their meal and walked out to Jill's car. "My house?" asked Jill. Chris nodded. "Sure Valentine" he said. They rode their, making fun of itchy tasty the zombie along the way. When they arrived Jill noticed something was wrong. "Chris" she said. Chris turned to look at her. "What is it?" he asked. "My door is open" she said. "What!" exclaimed Chris. "You wait here, and I'll go look around" he said. "No way" said Jill. "I'm strong" she said. "Besides, I have a handgun in here somewhere. She began to search in her purse for the handgun and finally found it. "Okay, we are ready to roll" she said. They both ran in, Chris having his fists up, and Jill having her handgun pointed. Nobody was there, but someone had been there. He chocolate fondue was overturned and dripping down the side of the table. Her picture of her and Chris on the fireplace was broken. Her locket with Chris in it was missing, and her remote was laying on the floor. Her cushions on her couch were ripped and torn with stuffing hanging out, the windows were broken, the coffee table was on it's side, her picture on the wall above the couch was upside down, her armchair was on it's side, and much more. "Oh my gosh" said Jill. She ran to check the gun safe. None of her guns were missing. She ran to her picture. "They must have taken this off of the wall" said Jill. She pulled it off and looked at the area under it. Underneath was the newly spray painted symbol of Umbrella. She was so shocked, she dropped the picture and it shattered on the hardwood floor. "What the heck!". Jill suddenly fainted. "Jill!". Chris caught her and layed her on the couch. He quickly picked up the phone. "911?" he asked. "Listen, my friend just fainted, and her house has been ransacked!" he exclaimed. The woman on the other end of the line told him to remain calm and wait for help. Chris kissed Jill on the forehead and laid her head in his lap. The police and ambulance soon arrived. They lifted Jill on to a stretcher, and instructed Chris to wait calmly for a call from them. "Why can't I ride with her!" he asked, suddenly ticked. "Sir, no one can come on the ambulance with a patient" they said. Chris felt a tear come to his eye. Was he crying? He sat on the couch and watched through the window as they drove away with Jill. "We have some questions for you sir" said a police officer. Chris nodded. "What was your relationship with Ms. Valentine"? he said. "What does that have to do with anything!" asked Chris. "Answer the question" they said firmly. Chris lowered his eyes. "Best friends" he said. "Partners at work". The police officers exchanged glances and walked over to the broken windows. "We found something" a group of officers said from outside the window. They handed something shiny over. "Best friends, huh?" asked the police officer dangling an open heart locket in front of Chris' eyes. In it, was a picture of Chris and Jill. Chris was surprised. Jill really liked him that much? "Sir, we ask that you answer questions truthfully" they said. "I am speaking the truth" said Chris. "Just best friends". "You can ask Jill". The officer raised his eyebrows. "Mind if we search your residence?" they asked. "No, not at all" said Chris. "Although you really need to be looking for Umbrella". Chris gestured toward the wall. The officers looked at one another. "That was probably something to throw us off the trail" said the officer. He looked at Chris. "We are going to your residence" he said. The police officer drove Chris in the police car to Chris' apartment, leaving Chris outside with some of the guards. Did they think that Chris did this? They entered it. Claire suddenly came out of her apartment. "What did you do!" she exclaimed. Chris shrugged. "Nothing". "Jill's house got ransacked by Umbrella" he said. "Then why are they searching _your_ apartment!" asked Claire. "No clue" said Chris. Suddenly, the officer came out. "We found something" they said. What they had in their hands were Jill's clothes. Crap. She had left them in his closet. "And what are these?" they asked Chris. Claire, obviously aware of what it was, stared, wide-eyed. "Jill's clothes" said Chris honestly. "And why are they here?" they asked. "She spent the night last night, since it was a blackout, and it was storming so bad" said Chris. The officer smirked. "Yes, but don't you think that she had to have something to sleep in?" said the officer. Chris looked down. Claire laughed. The officer turned to her. "Do you know anything about this?" asked the officer. Claire nodded. Chris made the shut up sign. "They slept together last night" said Claire. "They kept almost the whole apartment complex awake" she said. Claire sneered at Chris with a look that clearly said "revenge". "Thank you" said the officer. "Why did you lie to us?" he asked Chris. "I didn't" said Chris. "We don't date". "You don't date, but you sleep together?" asked the officer. "That's what I said!" exclaimed Claire. The officer turned and smiled at her. "That makes me question you boy" said the officer. Chris frowned and pulled out his ID. "I would never do something like this" he said, showing him his BSAA card, and his old S.T.A.R.S. card. The officer looked uncertainly at him. "Hmmm" he said. "I'll let you go" he said. "After all, your position in the military seems higher than mine". He and his officers gathered up their equipment and left. "Claire!" said Chris. "What!". "I'm just being a troublesome little sister is all" she said. "Yeah but you could have gotten me in to serious trouble!" he exclaimed. "Payback" Claire whispered. Jill suddenly woke up. Where the heck was she! Everything smelt sterile, and she had an I.V. in her arm. Oh da. The hospital. She looked around. What had happened? All she could remember was her staring at that Umbrella symbol on her living room wall. "Chris!" she called out. The nurses in her room looked alarmed. "Are you O.K.?" they asked. "Where is Chris?" she asked. "I want to see Chris". The nurse looked confused. "Chris?" she asked. The other nurse turned to her. "She means the man who nearly forced us to let him get on the ambulance with her". Oh. How sweet. Chris had actually nearly forced them to let him ride with her. "Sorry, the police are questioning him" said the nurse. "Why?" asked Jill. "Because he might have done this". "No, he didn't" said Jill. "It was Umbrella". "I want to see him" she said again. "Visiting hour is over" said the nurse. "I don't care" said Jill. "I want to see him". The nurse handed her a phone instead. Jill called Chris' number. "Hello?". "Chris!" cried Jill. "Jill!" said Chris. "Are you O.K.?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine". "What about you?". "The police questioned me, and got suspicious when they found your clothes in my closet, which got Claire talking" said Chris. Jill laughed. "I'm glad your okay" said Jill. "The police thought that I was lying to them about me being just best friends with you" he said. Jill smiled. "I'll tell em'" said Jill. She hung up. "When do I get out of here?" she asked. "As soon as you feel like it" responded the nurse. "Then please unhook this machine" said Jill. The nurse helped her back in to the main hall, where Jill departed and took a cab to her house. When she arrived, she was all but sane. The house was now in flames, burning like a wheat field. She could already see the officers staring at it as well. Tears filled Jill's eyes. It was the house that she got her first kiss in, the house that she slept with Chris the first time in. Suddenly, something ran across her mind. "My locket!" she cried. The officers turned and saw her staring at the mass of flames. "Mam, we found your locket" they said. He handed it to her, in perfect shape. She held it to her chest. "Thank you" she whispered. "This is my prized possession". "Thank you for rescuing it for me". She began to cry. "Mam, you can surely find another residence" they said. Jill nodded. She turned and walked to her car, crying. She sat, and a tear dripped on to her picture. At least what mattered most to her was safe, she hoped. She quickly called Chris, since his number was on speed dial. "Chris?" asked Jill. Chris smiled. "Yes, Jill" he said in to the phone. "Does your complex have any apartments beside you for rent?" asked Jill. She heard Chris laugh. "Yes, why?". "Listen, Umbrella just left a fire at my house" said Jill. "Your kidding!" exclaimed Chris. "No" whispered Jill. "All they saved was my locket". Chris grinned. He recalled the picture of them within it. Jill hung up shortly after it to meet the doorman. She met him at the empty apartment itself. "So, you wanna move here now?" he said, laughing to himself about the "noise". "Yes, something happened to my house" said Jill. The doorman frowned. "Yes, well first month is free since your situation, um, yeah" he said. Jill smiled softly. "Thank you" she whispered. He gave her a stack of papers that he had her sign, and Jill was set. She sat down on the bare floor and looked around. Where was she going to get this furniture? For now, what she most needed was somewhere to sleep. Maybe she had a spare blanket in her car. She got up to go to the parking lot when a knock at the door sounded. Was it Umbrella? Jill quickly grabbed her handgun, and opened the door slowly from the side, so that she was not visible to her guests. What she saw was not Umbrella though. It was Chris. "Chris" she said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on to his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "I am going to kill whoever ransacked and burned your house" said Chris. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She took the locket and clasped it around both of them, binding them together. Chris' lips met hers again, kissing even softer this time. His lips seemed to be even sweeter than before. Finally, Jill undid the necklace. "Thanks" said Jill. She looked in to his eyes. They were gleaming with delight. "Listen, Jill, I understand you don't really have furniture, so, would you like to spend the night at my place?" asked Chris. Jill nodded. "As long as I'm not a bother" she said. "Bother?" said Chris. "More like a favor.". Jill laughed. "It's a win-win" she said. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and he lifted her this time, holding her now. It was like she was sitting in his arms. He carried her to his apartment, making sure to lock her door this time. Claire was outside her apartment making out with Leon when she saw them. She was ticked and kissing at the same time. Good ol' multi-tasking Claire. Chris laid Jill on the bed again. He laid down beside her. "We need to get under the covers" said Chris. Jill laughed. She helped him pull it over them. This was so sweet. She could feel his warm body around her, his muscular arms surrounding her. She almost instantly fell asleep. This was perfect for Jill. It felt…. Right. It felt like this was meant to be, like it was supposed to happen. She clutched the locket in her hand as she drifted off to sleep…. Jill was in the Spencer Estate again. She was wearing the exact same clothes, and so was Chris. What was going on? "Chris?" said Jill. Chris turned to face her. "Come on" he said. "We have to finish our mission". "What mission?" asked Jill. "Why are we here again?". "Are you feeling O.K.?" he was asking her. "Answer my question" she said. "Look, you must be getting this confused with the mansion incident" said Chris. "That was eight years ago". "No Chris, it was eleven years ago" said Jill. "What happened?". "We were in the bed together, and". Chris looked bewildered, but seemed to be trying to hide a smile at the "in the bed together" part. "What the heck!". "Listen, Jill". "Are you okay?". Jill turned to look at Chris. "Don't you remember kissing me?" asked Jill. Chris was _really_ looking screwed up now, trying to hide his excitement. "Don't you remember?". "We had sex last night!". Chris looked like he was about to explode at those words. "Chris answer me!". She wrapped her arms around his neck just as she always did and kissed him. He kissed her back. "You know, there's a bedroom in here" said Chris. Jill backed away. "Yeah I know" said Jill. "I've known for three years now". Chris looked confused. "Listen, all of this happened three years ago!" exclaimed Jill. "I was _hoping_ you might have some ideas when we got in to that bedroom". "But we've already done that" said Jill. "Why are we in this time period again!" she cried. She sank to her knees. "This was one of my most horrid memories" she said. "Listen, tonight, Wesker will be in the top room" said Jill. Chris was staring at her in disbelief. "Tonight, Wesker is going to try to kill you, and I'm going to hurtle myself out the window with him over the cliff, to save your life". "He'll bring me back to health and use me to manufacture a deadly virus and to get rid of you". "He'll start a project called Uroboros, and I won't be able to control my actions, but I _will_ be aware". "You'll get a new partner in Africa, named Sheva Alomar, three years from now" Jill insisted. "You're my partner" whispered Chris. "But all that's about to change". "You don't understand, do you?". "I don't know what's going on, but I _know_ what's going to happen". Jill turned. "Chris!". "We have to retreat". "Jill" he said. "Listen, it's our only way". "Nothing will be gained from this experience". "Don't you trust your partner?" Jill asked. She knew she would say that in the future. She would say that when Chris had to go catch Wesker. "You don't know what you mean to me" said Jill. "This _can't_ happen again". "Listen, Chris, I love you". Had she just said that? She finally had the answer to her question. She did love Chris. He was her most prized possession. Chris seemed amazed by her words. She looked in to his eyes. "I love you too" he whispered. He loved her this many years ago? Well of course, she had loved him then too. Suddenly, the mansion doors swung open. "Wesker!" said Chris. He jumped in front of Jill to protect her. "Well it looks like I have run upon a lovely little scene in this forbidding mansion, wouldn't you say so, Chris?" said Wesker. Chris pointed his gun at him. "This is loaded" said Chris. "Well look who has suddenly been drawn to the idea of stating the obvious". "He's going to kill you three years from now" said Jill. Chris and Wesker turned to face her. "I know the future". "You'll be burned and shot in a volcano Wesker" said Jill. Wesker looked over her maliciously. "You could be of use, knowing the future of one's life" said Wesker. "You might save me some effort on my future endeavors". "Never!" cried Jill. She pulled out a handgun and aimed at Wesker's head. Exactly 14 bullets like three years ago, when she had fired one of them at a door, trying to get it to open. "Well, you are being highly unreasonable today Ms. Valentine". "Or should I say, Mrs. Redfield" he added. Jill lowered her gun. "He hasn't purposed to me" she said. "Well, it seems that you are disappointed by this, I would say, Jill". "You seem to what to add on a yet to that statement, am I correct?". Dang. Wesker was smart. Wesker pulled out a gun of his own. "Give me the obnoxious little brat you call a girl, or I'll shoot her" he said. "It's a horrid situation, I know, but you must do as I say or two more corpses shall litter the floor of this dimly-lit mansion". "Chris" said Jill. "Don't do it". Chris looked to her. He aimed his gun at Wesker and shot. Wesker dodged the bullet and ran to Jill, flipping her to the ground. "Jill!" called Chris. "She is unconscious you ignorant fool" said Wesker. Jill shot a bullet in to Wesker's ankle. "Am not" she teased. Wesker fell to the floor. Chris and Jill both pointed their guns at him. "You are both magini is what you are" he said. "Magini?" said Chris. "It means evil spirit in Swahili" said Jill. Chris smiled. Jill and Chris locked arms and each, with one hand, shot Wesker in the head. Wow. So romantic. Blood spattered everywhere. Chris and Jill, covered with the blood of Albert Wesker, began to kiss. They kissed and kissed for what seemed like ever. Chris put his arms around her waist (like usual), and pushed her against the wall. Jill had blood all in her brown hair. It looked almost auburn. But soon, Chris started fading away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**C**hris!" cried Jill. She awoke with a start. "What the heck!". "Jill, it was just a dream" said Chris. Jill smiled. She had forgotten she was in Chris' bed. Yay. "Oh my gosh it was horrible" said Jill. Chris laughed. "The dream, or sleeping with me?" he said. "The dream, obviously". She laid her head against his bare chest. She couldn't believe that he slept in only his underwear around _her,_ but it didn't bother her at all. Should Jill tell him now. "Um, Chris, I learned something about myself in that dream" said Jill. Chris nodded. "Go on". "I learned something about me that was really important". "Chris, I love you". There. She had said it. Now she just had to step up and watch the effect. She smiled shyly. Was this too big a step to take. Chris' grin only grew wider. "I've been waiting for you to say that" said Chris. He pulled her close. "I love you too" he whispered in to her ear. Jill breathed a sigh of relief. So she wasn't the only one who had major feelings. She felt so warm inside. She pulled the gray bed comforters tightly around her and Chris. It felt perfect. Suddenly, the alarm clock came on, playing the song 'Are you gonna kiss me or not?'. Wow. What were the chances? Chris and Jill locked eyes and touched lips. This kiss was more than the others. Something was different. It was the best kiss that she and Chris had ever shared. She knew it was because he loved her. She also knew it was because she loved him. It felt wonderful. "You know that you are beautiful, right?" asked Chris. Jill smiled. "I guess in your eyes I am". "You know that you are insanely hot, right?" asked Jill. Chris laughed. "If you say so Valentine". "Maybe we should try dating". Jill smiled. "Yeah, maybe" she said. After all, she slept with him, so what was this relationship? Friends with benefits? Chris pulled the covers over their heads. He was so cute to Jill. Sorta innocent, Minus the guns, and zombies… She kissed him on the cheek. She loved being so close to him, feeling his body heat. The phone began to ring. "I'll get it" said Chris. Well dah. It _is_ his apartment. Jill nodded. She followed him in to the living room, where his phone was. When Chris hung up, he turned to face Jill. "Claire invited us over for breakfast" he said. Jill looked suspicious. Claire? "Is she going to put poison in our food?" asked Jill. Chris laughed. "No, I just think she genuinely feels sorry for what happened to your house" he said. Jill rolled her eyes. "Claire, sorry?". "In what alternate universe do _you_ live in?" she asked. Chris grinned. "Listen, I'll check the food before we eat it" he said. She laughed. "Thanks Redfield". "Maybe you should do some research on how poisons smell". She followed Chris back in to the bedroom. She luckily had a spare outfit that Chris had packed for her for the hospital. She pulled it on. It was a green sweater dress with a brown belt, mini gold heels, a gold bracelet, the locket, an anklet, and her hair in a braid down her back with a gold ribbon. She also had gold hoop earrings. She had changed in front of Chris, not minding his constant stare. They walked arm and arm out the apartment to Claire's. Jill had also never been to Claire's apartment. "Jill!" cried Claire. "I'm so glad that you're safe". Jill was surprised by Claire's sudden greeting. She was hugging her. "Listen, I'm so _sorry_ about everything, I never knew this would happen". Chris also looked surprised. Jill looked around. Her apartment looked like a simple girl who didn't decorate very much. She knew perfectly well that Claire hadn't move out from her and Chris' parent's house too long ago, but you'd think that she would be done unpacking. A shotgun was hung above the entrance, with Claire's name written on it in sharpie. A small red table with one yellow rolling chair pulled up to it was in the center of the kitchen, where you first entered her house. Someone's car key was on the table. Her counters were beige with gray counter tops, and the sink was gray as well as the cabinets above it. The stove looked old, and had a cheap pot filled with scrambled eggs simmering atop it. A handgun was thrown on the counter, along with a hairbrush. A platter filled with pancakes was beside the sink, and inside the sink was a plastic container of raw meat. All the cabinets were open, and contained different things; but mostly cups and other dishes. A rubber plant was beside the refrigerator, where a machine gun was on top. A cartridge of magnum rounds was under the table. Leon was sitting in the yellow chair. "Jill, I'm so sorry" Claire repeated. Jill smiled. "It's okay". Jill kicked aside a cardboard box that was lying on the floor. It was filled with handgun clips, and shotgun shells. "Doesn't the doorman get a little suspicious when he sees all this?" asked Jill. Claire shook her head. "He knows why it's there" she said. Jill nodded. "Well, looks like your honest with him". Claire laughed. "Yep". Leon looked at Claire hungrily as she talked. Both Chris and Jill noticed this, but neither of them said anything. Claire walked over to the stove and pulled the scrambled eggs off. She turned off the burners and set the pot on to her counter, on a white burn spot that looked as if it had come from the same pan. She turned to look at her guests. "So, who's ready to eat?". Leon sat at the table, Chris sat on the floor, and Claire and Jill sat on the couch. Each of them helped themselves to pancakes and scrambled eggs. "So, I was thinking" started Claire. Jill looked at her intently. What was she about to say? "To make it up to you, maybe we should all go to the beach". Jill smiled. She glanced at Chris, who was also smiling. "What about it?". "It's okay with me" said Jill. Claire grinned. Chris nodded, and Leon just didn't move his face. Jill still couldn't figure out why he didn't move his face. He just stared at everything blankly, but sometimes you could tell what he was thinking. "We should start packing now" said Claire. Jill and Chris nodded. They thanked Claire for their breakfast and walked to Chris' apartment. "Maybe I should buy some luggage" said Jill after a while. Chris laughed. "Well if you want, you can. I don't control you Valentine". Jill kissed him on the lips and left. The car ride was long and lonely without Chris. When she got to the store though, she bought some plastic dishes, blankets, outfits, shoes, some drinks, some food, a beach chair, a cooler, some bait, a new bikini, flip-flops, pony tail holders, toilet paper, salt and pepper, a pail and a shovel (To burry Chris in the sand), some jewelry, a collapsible chair, scissors, paper, and other much needed things. When she got home, the problem was unpacking it. It was a good thing that she had a lot of money saved up, because all of her savings were in her wallet, so she ended up furnishing her house. She had to carefully put each item away, whether it was in her suitcase, or in the cabinet. She suddenly felt someone tap her on the back. Jill froze. Who was it? She hadn't heard anyone enter the door. She quickly turned around grabbing a butcher's knife from her cabinet for protection. "Oh Chris" she said. "It was just you". Chris stared at her. "Are you that paranoid Jill?" he asked her. Jill nodded. "I just can't help it" she said. "All I think about basically is zombies now….". "I know how it is" said Chris. "Always scared, not knowing what's around the next corner". Jill sighed. "I must say, I think that our jobs have scarred us for life". She looked in to Chris' eyes, and he looked in to hers. She loved him, and he loved her. So what was the next step? That was something even Jill didn't know. They had already kissed, slept together, since each other naked, and had sex. So what was the next step? It was a question that had really been bothering Jill lately. She didn't know what would happen next anymore. She was not even sure whether they were supposed to have sex more or not. She knew all one thing; that they both have feelings. "Can you help me unpack a little?" asked Jill. "Unpack and pack" said Chris. "Multi-tasking". Jill laughed. "Yeah, I guess your right Redfield". After the house was properly packed, they met Claire and Leon in the parking lot. Leon, with his usual bored look, was staring at Claire with what seemed like interest. "I found a two bed, two bath home" said Claire. "It belongs to Leon's uncle, so it's free". "I thought you had a problem with us sharing a bed" said Chris. Claire shrugged her shoulders. "I realized how immature I was being". "You people love each other, and it's an unbreakable love, so…". Chris smiled. "Yeah, we get the picture. They all piled in to Claire's car and drove. Jill ended up falling asleep on Chris, even though Chris was asleep himself. It was a _long_ ride. It seemed Claire had known about this, so she had packed several snacks so that they wouldn't have to stop and get food at a restaurant. "Who's hungry?" asked Claire after about an hour. "Us" mumbled Jill and Chris tiredly from the back. Leon was asleep. Claire passed back out a picnic basket. "Fill your mouths" she said. Chris smiled gratefully. "Thanks sis" he said. "It's the first time that the word 'little' didn't follow it" said Claire, surprised. Chris laughed. "Yeah, well it looks like you've grown up a lot" he said. "No more little". "You've outgrown it". Claire looked in to the mirror and smiled at Chris reflection. Now that she thought about it, Jill and Chris' relationship was kinda sweet. Jill had her hands wrapped around his muscular arm, her head laid on it lazily. It looked like Jill had changed her clothes since she had been to Claire's house. She was wearing a sleeveless dress that the top part had white and navy blue stripes, and the bottom was completely navy blue. Jill had some white slippers on, with navy blue bows and a navy blue headband with white stripes. She had a heart shaped locket on, and a white messenger bag slipped over her shoulder. She also had matching earrings that looked similar to the locket's charm. Her brown hair hung in curls. She seemed perfect for Chris. Claire sighed. She _had_ been childish. She never remembered him dating. For some reason, girls just didn't normally like Chris. Most of them thought that he was too rough, but Claire knew that behind the whole tough guy act, was actually an innocent sort of person. It looked as if Jill loved him either way. They _were_ perfect for each other. The rest of the ride they rode in silence, looking at the scenery outside Claire's car windows. Jill awoke suddenly. They had arrived at Leon's beach house and it was _huge_. Chris helped her out of the car. "It's beautiful" said Jill. She ran up the steps that led to the front door, which was a long staircase, due to the house being on stilts. "Take a picture of us!" she exclaimed when Chris got to the top. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder. Chris grinned and posed casually, his arm around Jill. Claire had her camera positioned and took the snapshot. "The perfect couple" she said, smiling to herself. "Can you take a picture of me and Leon now?" she asked. Jill nodded and raced down the steps to the sandy bottom. Chris followed, opening the trunk of Claire's car to retrieve his suitcases, along with Jill's. "A little to the left" Jill was telling Claire. Claire leaned in to her left. She put her lips on to Leon's pale cheek. His face, emotionless and blank, as usual, ruined the picture. "Awesome!" Jill lied. She handed the camera back to Claire. "Leon, you weren't smiling" said Claire. "I was" Leon said in his deep voice. "Yeah, but only on the inside" said Claire. Jill laughed. "Your face _never_ moves Leon, no offense" she said. Leon looked at her with his unreadable stare. Jill shook her head. "Whatever Kennedy". She went to help Chris lift the suitcases in to the beach house. Claire turned to Leon. She had on a red tank-top that wrapped around her neck, skinny jeans, and red wedges. She had also changed her outfit. She laid her head on his shoulder. Her unnatural red hair tickled his face, even though his expression didn't show it. "Kiss me" she said in to his ear. He turned his head just as she said it and their lips met. He was making out with her in public. Jill walked out that very instance to grab her makeup bag out of the trunk when she saw Claire and Leon. She turned her head in embarrassment and walked slowly down the steps to the car. She carefully pulled the little bag out and walked back up the steps. She met Chris in the doorway. "The rest of the bags are their's" she said. Chris nodded. He pulled her in to the bedroom that they were going to share. It was spacious and beautiful. Chris had opened a window not too long ago, allowing the cool sea breeze to come in. They both laid on top of the covers, listening to the sound of the waves in the distance, holding hands. Jill kicked off her flats, and Chris pulled her close as she laid her head against his chest. Chris had known Jill ever since the start of S.T.A.R.S., eleven years ago. Was eleven years enough time to love? He knew that he loved her at the mansion incident, when they first met. He had looked for, protecting Rebecca along the way. Jill remembered how terrified she was that something had happened to Chris, the distant shots from his handgun still ringing in her ears. Their lips met again, although fully aware of the nosy sister on the other side of the door, listening. Suddenly the door opened, and their lips parted. "Me and Leon are just going to, um, take a nap" she said, blushing slightly. She had a tank top and shorts on, so obviously she had changed her clothes. She looked down. Chris smiled. "Alright" he said. "I hope I wasn't, you know, interrupting anything" she said. Jill looked away shyly. "No" she said. Claire seemed to be anxious to get to the bedroom, so she quickly slipped out. Claire knew perfectly well that she was a little young for this. She was about Jill's age though, so what was the difference? She felt a little better since Chris seemed okay with this. After all, he was her older brother, and the only family that she had in town. She wasn't exactly asking his permission, as much as just checking for reassurance. Claire turned to Leon, emotionlessly waiting in the doorway of their bedroom. Would his uncle be ticked? Claire had met Leon when Raccoon City had been infected. Little did she know that she was looking in to the eyes of her "partner". "Alright Wesker" she said. Leon tilted his head in confusion. "What, you look like him since you don't feel emotions" she said. It was perfectly true. He, like Albert Wesker, seemed to lack expressions and emotions. Of course, Wesker could express anger….. He wrapped his arms around her hips and looked in to her eyes. She looked a lot like Chris, only feminine. She had a "listen to me or I will cause you intense physical pain personality". He liked that about her. Although she wasn't with the BSAA, she still kicked serious butt in combat. Claire allowed the tank top to slide off one shoulder, waiting for Leon to get the clue. She wasn't wearing a belt, and she made sure that she wore bigger shorts, allowing them to slowly fall. Plus, they were easy to get off. Leon eventually got the clue and pinned her against the wall in the bedroom, the moaning sounding better than the zombies that they had heard in Raccoon City. Jill and Chris embarrassedly stayed in the comfort of their bedroom. If Claire and Leon were in the living room instead, then things might not turn out that good if they entered. "I think there's a door that leads out of here Redfield" said Jill. Chris turned to look at her. He smiled at the familiar gray eyes, and the long brown hair. "Alright" he said. "Let's walk on the beach before sunset". Jill nodded. She slipped off her clothes (in front of Chris), and put on a bikini top and some shorts. She turned to find him changing in to his swim trunks, with no shirt. Yes! Jill smiled. "Leon is probably glad that chief Irons hadn't raped Claire" said Jill. Chris laughed. "He was going to". Jill knew the story. The chief had gotten eaten by something before he had a chance to rape Claire. He was going to force her to have sex with him, and then he was going to murder her, assuming that she had been an Umbrella worker sent to kill him. "Wow, you must have been ticked that your sister was so attractive to men that they want to rape her" said Jill. Chris looked down. "If he hadn't have died then, when I found out what had happened, he would be murdered by someone other than an Umbrella worker" said Chris. Jill rubbed her hand across his chest. "You're so hot" she said. She kissed him again, trying to ignore the popping of the bed mattress springs coming from Leon and Claire's room. "So wrong" said Jill. Chris looked at her. "I prefer him with her than Chief Irons". "I had half a mind to rape you" said Chris. "It wouldn't be raping if I am enjoying it" said Jill. Chris studied her carefully. "Really? In the old mansion 11 years ago?". Jill nodded. "Yup" she said. She opened the door and stepped out, the salt air blasting her in the face. It felt good, but not as good as Chris' lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and kissed her on the neck. "Come on" said Jill, as if they were on a mission. Well technically, they were. They were on a mission to find out what the next step was. She walked down the long staircase, holding hands with Chris. She was truly surprised that he didn't have more well-to-do girls drooling all over him. He was so sexy, well at least to Jill anyway. Maybe he didn't show affection towards other girls, since he had been "crushing" on Jill for 11 years. Now he was finally getting what he wanted. Sleeping with her, making out with her, having sex with her; all of these were Chris' current hobbies. They walked in to the sand that was the beach. It was beautiful. Jill laid her head on Chris shoulder; glad that she was sharing this moment with him. Love was sweet. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. They walked hand-in-hand down the long stretch of beach, the waves lapping at their feet. They chased each other through the sand, occasionally tripping on to one another. Soon, they came to what appeared to be a rocky cliff. Jill stepped in front of a large boulder, pulling Chris towards her. She laid her head against his muscular chest. She had wanted this for so long. Soon their lips met again, softer and sweeter by the minute. "Chris, Jill!". "Is that you!". Jill looked over Chris' shoulder suddenly, embarrassed by her public display of affection. "Sheva!". "What the heck are you doing here?". Sheva got up from the salty waves, Josh following her back to the dry sand. "The BSAA hasn't had any reports about any Biohazards, so we got a vacation" she said. She was wearing a dull tan full-piece, her hair down. "Jill, always a pleasure to see you" said Josh. Jill looked away. This could be embarrassing to both her and Sheva. Josh had flirted with Jill an awful lot when he rescued her, but what if he did it in front of Chris? "I see why you wanted to rescue her" said Sheva. She sat down on the boulder that they had been leaning against. "I thought you talked about her an awful lot". Chris looked down. Jill could tell that he hadn't meant for Sheva to say that. "Even Excella mentioned something" said Sheva. Jill couldn't help but to laugh. Sheva started to squeeze the salt water out of her hair, and glanced at Josh, who had been staring at her this whole time. "What are you looking at?" she asked in her usual British-like voice. Josh looked away. "Are you getting married?" asked Josh, trying to change the subject. It was Jill's turn to look away now. "No, not that I'm aware of" she said. Sheva smiled. "What did you see Wesker do when he had you under his control?" asked Sheva, at least to be nice, although she was really nosy. Jill blushed, her eyes widening. "Nothing that you _want_ to know about". Josh seemed to get it, although Sheva didn't. "You mean, torture?". "Yeah, it was torture what he was making me see". Sheva finally got it and looked down in embarrassment. Jill felt horrible now. True, she _had_ seen Wesker with his clothes off with Excella , but that _wasn't_ the type of thing that you bring up in a conversation. "So, are you two with anybody?" asked Josh after a while. Chris nodded. "My sister and her boyfriend" he said. "Who is he?" asked Sheva. "Leon Kennedy". "Your _kidding_" she exclaimed. "The man who wrote the report on the Ganado?". Chris nodded. "I don't know why; he doesn't move his face…". Jill nodded. "He never changes his tone of voice either" she added. Sheva shook her head. "Wow". Jill was blushing like fire. So what if Sheva knew she had made out with Chris? Did it matter? "So… What's going on with you too?" she asked. Jill could easily turn this reck of a conversation on to them, couldn't she? Sheva started to say something, but then looked to Josh. "Actually, I proposed to Sheva about a week ago" he said quietly. "Awwwww" said Jill. "So sweet". "So what do you say about being a bridesmaid?". Jill turned to Sheva. "Seriously!" she exclaimed. "I would be honored, as long as Chris is invited". Josh nodded. "The wedding is in the BSAA African Division headquarters, so your _all_ coming" he said. "Oh my gosh, thank you!" she said. She hugged the girl's neck, which gave Sheva a clear glimpse of Chris' lip print. "So, have you two been having fun?" she asked. This was strange coming from Sheva; she was so childish. "Um, a little…." Jill trailed off. She didn't want to talk about her sex life with other people. "Chris told me you wore a beret a lot" said Sheva. Jill nodded. "Berets are kinda my thing" she said. She drew a heart in the sand with her toe. "Wanna go back to the cottage?" asked Jill, looking at Chris. He nodded his flushed face. It was so cute how embarrassed he got. Just to show how unafraid Jill was, she brought her lips to his. This sudden movement ended in a French kiss, something Chris and Jill hadn't experienced before. This couldn't be the next step, could it? Sheva turned her head to allow some privacy, and took Josh's hand. "Come on baby" she said. They ran back in to the salty waves as Chris slowly broke apart their little fiesta. "Think it's safe to go back to the house?" asked Jill. Chris nodded. Jill noticed that he was looking her body up and down hungrily. "Your freaking me out" said Jill. "You remind me of Nicholie". It was true, Jill had almost been raped by one of the big people in Umbrella. Thank god for Nemesis… "Sorry, I just – just can't help myself" said Chris. "Well then come on, so you can stop _looking_ and wishing" said Jill. She took his hand and they ran down the twilight beach, in the direction of the house. They slid their door open slowly, finding that there was no noise from Claire's bedroom. Chris pushed Jill on to the bed as soon as she was in. "I think we can do better than them" he said. "But Chris!" exclaimed Jill. "I don't think that Leon's uncle would be too happy with that…". "Come on, like we care". "Don't you just want to check on them?" asked Jill. Chris sighed. "Alright, but I do want to have a _little_ bit of fun on this vacation" said Chris. Jill felt shock go over her. "Since when were you the one who wanted sex?" she asked. "Since I couldn't stop thinking about you" he said. Jill smiled and looked in to his sweet eyes. Love felt good. Jill's parents were going to be mad about her whole "experience" with Chris, but she didn't really care. Her dad was in jail, and there was nothing he could do to her. She walked in to the living room holding Chris hand. Claire and Leon were out of breath. Her hair was a mess, and she had much more marks on her than Jill. "Why, I never thought I would see that my own little sister was no longer a virgin!" said Chris. Claire looked at him, panting. "I'm Jill's age" she said. "You are such a bad example!". Chris laughed. "Seems like only yesterday I was giving you the talk" he mumbled. Claire shook her head. "You _knew_ that I already knew every bit of it from school" she said. "You were making me feel guilty, Chris". "I'm just a bothersome brother is all" he said. Claire pulled out a bottle of beer from the cabinet. "What?" she asked. "You didn't know that I drink?". Chris stared, wide-eyed. Jill elbowed him. "Your not in control of her" she whispered. Chris nodded. "Sorry, just took me by surprise is all" he said. "You used to smoke anyway" said Jill. "Yes, then I met you, who disapproved of the habit". "You do know I would change everything for you, right?" he asked. "Even your gender!" exclaimed Jill. Claire stifled a giggle. "If you liked girls" said Chris. "Oh my god, Chris your such a sicko" she said. "But I still love you" she whispered in his ear. Chris laughed. "You scared me there for a second" he said. "I'm so glad you two go together". Chris and Jill turned from their playful banter. Leon hadn't talked this whole time. "Why?" asked Jill. "Because you are both perfect for each other". "Chris never stopped talking about you, and you never stopped talking about him". "He kept mentioning how great your body looked on missions". Jill turned to Chris. "What!" she exclaimed. "You loved my body!". "Yeah, and I still do" said Chris. He gave her that same hungry stare. Jill laughed. "I love the way you look at me" she said. "Even if you do look like a pervert lunatic" she said. Chris grinned. Claire was laughing like a loon now. She was on her third bottle. "Jill try some" she said, but tripped on the way to the couch, spilling alcohol all over Leon. Chris looked at his sister uncertainly. "You can't hold down much, can you?" he said. "What, what are yoooooo talking bout'" said Claire as she stumbled to regain her balance. Jill laughed. "Leon, make her go to sleep" she said. She took Chris' hand and pulled him to the bedroom. "Why are we going in here?" asked Chris, coming his fingers through his hair. "Because I'm tired" said Jill. She plopped herself down on the bed and pulled the covers over her head. Chris sighed. "Your still wearing a swimsuit" he said. Jill looked at him. "I don't care Redfield, just go to sleep" she said. Chris slipped in to bed beside her and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. Jill turned on to her side, and laid her head against his chest. Claire stumbled drunkly about. Leon wasn't exactly sure what to do. She began to laugh uncontrollably. "Come _on_ Claire, get in the bed" he pleaded earnestly. Her red hair spilled across her face. "You are so HOT!" she exclaimed. "Take of your (hahahaaaaa) shirt". Leon picked her up and laid her on the bed. "Just go to sleep Claire" he said. "Omigosh are you going to rape me!" she asked. "Hahahaaa". "CHRIS!". She called out her brother's name in slurred words. "I don't feel good" she said, laughing. She burst in to a fit of delirious giggles. "Go to sleep" said Leon. He forced her under the covers. "Why are you getting in to bed with me?" she asked. "Doooo I know yooo?". Leon rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to make her shut up? Of all nights, she chose this one to get drunk. He put his lips to hers. At least it kept her from talking. Claire kissed back for a while, and slowly her movements started getting slower until at last she had fallen asleep. Leon wrapped his arms around her. He was going to hide all of the alcohol in the house the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**T**he next day, Jill woke up to find Chris staring at her. She laughed. "What are you doing Redfield?" she asked. "I just still can't get used to the fact that I'm in bed next to my partner" he said. She kissed him, feeling his lips against hers. "I wonder if Claire ever went to sleep" she said at last. Chris shrugged. "Only one way to find out". They walked in to the living room, finding Claire with an ice pack on her head. "Uggghhh" she said. "Am I supposed to fill nauseous after drinking?" she asked. Jill shook her head. "Not the next day, why?". Claire closed her eyes. "I feel SICK" she exclaimed. She was sitting in Leon's lap, who had a trace of concern in his emotionless eyes. She slowly got up. "Where are you going?" asked Jill. "To take a friggin pregnancy test". Jill and Chris exchanged glances. "Did you give your sister the _whole_ talk?" asked Jill. Chris nodded. "I think so….." he said slowly. Jill was really worried. Leon looked almost worried, in his own way. "Chris, what if she really is pregnant?" asked Jill. Chris was beginning to have a panic attack. He was turning a reddish sort of color. Crap. "Claire wouldn't screw up like that, would she?" he thought to himself. This question danced in his head. Jill laid her head on his shoulder, like she had done when they escaped the Spencer mansion. The door slowly opened. "Chris, don't be mad" whispered Claire. She was crying. "Claire!" said Jill. She ran to her best friend's side. What was she supposed to say, congrats? "What should I do!" she asked. She looked to Chris, expecting her older brother to have the answer, like always. "I don't know" he mumbled. Claire sobbed in to Jill's shoulder. Jill patted her back. "It's….. okay" she said at last. She was a terrible liar, and she knew it. "I'm not ready for this" she sobbed. Leon seemed dumbstruck. He got up and patted Claire's shoulder. She turned a tear-stained face to him. "As long as it's mine, I'm not mad" he said. Claire laughed. "Oh my god I love you Leon" she said. She wrapped her arms around him. "Let's bring her to the doctor" said Chris at last. He had been quiet this whole time. Jill nodded. She took his hand. "Your going to be an uncle" she said quietly, a little smile on her face. Chris grinned. "Yeah, let's look at the bright side" he said. Jill brought her lips to his. He kissed her passionately. He loved her so much. She was the only way he was going to smile with Claire being what she now was. Jill and Chris helped Claire in to her car (passenger's side, she was still having a panic attack), and let Leon drive. Everyone sat in an awkward silence the whole way. Jill looked to Chris, who seemed depressed. She slowly allowed herself to creep her hand up his thigh, and Chris took her hand in his. "Never thought this would happen" he mumbled. Jill lowered her eyes. "You knew she was going to have kids someday" whispered Jill. "Yeah, but I thought she would be married". Jill had dressed herself in a white lacy tank-top, red ruffle overcoat, heart locket, white pants, and black flats. She slipped the shoes off and pulled her feet in to the seat. She knew that sitting this way was childish, but she was tired, and didn't really care. Her hair was in a up in a black beret, which she pulled off and placed on Chris' head. "Come on, now I'm going to look like a girl" said Chris jokingly. Jill just rolled her eyes. "So what" she said. Chris grinned that cute little grin of his and put his free hand around Jill's shoulders. He began to whisper in her ear. "Let's say we have a little fun tonight" he was saying. Jill laughed. "Chris, you are _not_ ever going to let me sleep again, are you?" she questioned. They both started laughing. She took the beret back and carefully slid it over her head. They had already arrived at the doctor's office anyway. Leon helped Claire to her feet and walked her to the door of the office. Jill and Chris followed close behind. Claire started crying again. Leon kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay baby" he said. Claire grimaced. "Don't ever say that word again" she said. Leon walked to the front desk and said to the lady "Walk-in for Claire Redfield". The woman went over her things, and finally asked "Well or sick?". "She just wants a pregnancy test" said Leon. Jill rolled her eyes. The fact that Claire was pregnant was actually really obvious. They all seated themselves in burgundy chairs, and watched as little children played with the toys laying around the office. Leon laid his chin on Claire's shoulder. He was whispering something to her. Claire squealed in a whisper. "Yes!" she exclaimed quietly. Jill couldn't tell what was going on because Leon still wasn't moving his face. She looked to Chris, who looked just as confused as she did. He suddenly pointed. Leon was slipping a large diamond ring out of his pocket. Jill gaped. "No way!" she said. She turned her gray eyes to Chris. "Oh my god!". "Chris, your sister is _engaged_" she exclaimed. Chris looked a little sad at first, but then s smile slowly crept across his face. "I honestly thought she was going to do the proposing" mumbled Chris. Jill playfully swatted at him. "Mean" she said. She laughed. Claire began kissing Leon right in front of the whole doctor's office. "Public display of affection?" teased Chris. Suddenly Claire stood up. She walked over to Chris. "Leon said that it was a fake pregnancy test and he was just trying to scare the crap out of me" she said. Chris smirked. The guy might have been emotionless, but he _did_ have a sense of humor at least. They all got up to leave the doctor's office, smiles dancing across their faces due to the engagement of Mrs. And Mr. Kennedy. Jill's smile slowly began to fade though. Claire had helped her figure out the next step, and that was engagement. But were Chris and Jill close enough to get engaged yet? This question bugged her. She loved Chris a lot, but she didn't really know how much he loved her. When the car pulled in to the beach cottage, Jill still wasn't all that happy. She entered her and Chris' bedroom and laid on her side. The bed was surprisingly comfy, even if it did appear to be an old mattress. Chris slowly crept in behind her. "You ready?" he asked. Jill shook her head. "We really shouldn't". "It's Leon's uncle's house and all…..". "So, they did" said Chris. Jill looked up at him. "Right, but what if _I_ really did get pregnant?" she said. "That would be really bad, and look at our jobs". "I couldn't take care of a baby and kill zombies" she whispered. Chris got on the bed beside her. "How about with a condom?" he asked. "No!" said Jill. She laughed. Why couldn't Chris get that it was way too risky? "How about a kiss then" he asked. Jill smiled. "Sure Redfield" she said. He crawled on top of her and their lips met. Something was different about this kiss…. Something….. strange, it seemed. It felt all the more distant than the other kisses they had shared. "Chris?" asked Jill. "Yeah?". "Do you _really_ love me?" she asked. A tear quickly streamed down her face, as if she didn't believe it. Chris kissed her on the cheek. "Yes" he mumbled. Something in his eyes made her believe him. "When Wesker kidnapped you and I thought you were dead…..". "Let's just say I went through every picture we had taken together, every memory we had shared, and kept it all that more close to me". "I screamed for the next hour at that window, cried at your funeral, and visited your grave everyday". "The searchers were lucky that I didn't kill them with my bare hands for not finding you". Jill's lower lip began to tremble. It was the sweetest thing any guy had ever said to her. It was the sweetest thing _anybody_ had ever said to her. "From that day on, I swore that I would find you". "I even got ran out of the graveyard because I fell asleep against your headstone". Jill laughed at this. "Chris" she started. "I've loved you since I first met you, you know that, right?" she asked. Chris nodded. "I think we both knew that" he said. He kissed her again, the distance between them shortened. A knock at the door soon came. "Chris, Jill?". "It's the middle of the afternoon, so what the heck are you doing in there?" called Claire from the other side of the door. Jill blushed. "Gosh, your going to make me feel guilty for _kissing_ your brother, aren't you?" she asked. Claire laughed as she slid the door open. "I think I learned my lesson" she said. She plopped herself down on the bed beside Chris and Jill. Leon soon joined her. "Leon wants the quickest wedding he can get" said Claire. "We all have to start work back soon anyway". "He called some officials whom I have no clue who they are, but they said we could have a private ceremony if we want" she stated. "Jill's going dress shopping with me". "On one condition" said Jill. "What?" asked Claire and Leon in unison. "You get off the bed, it looks like a foursome" she laughed. Claire burst in to a fit of giggles and stood up with Leon. "I'm going to _rub_ my freaking wedding dress in Angela Miller's face!" she screamed. She threw her arms around Leon. "Do you want to go diving some time" she mocked. Leon's face showed something of humor as she and him walked back in to the living room. "Come _on_ Jill" she called over her shoulder. Jill got off the bed and kissed Chris, then followed Claire out the door. "Don't get drunk" she hollered at them as the door closed. Chris rolled his eyes. "All the more reason to" he said to no in particular. Jill and Claire walked down the steps to the car. Claire had never been happier as she skipped down them like a little child. A figure was walking by the beach house in the distance. "Who are you!" exclaimed Claire, suddenly devoid of all happiness as the stranger person came to a halt. "God, you look an awful lot like Chris" she heard the stranger say. Claire relaxed her shoulders a little bit. At least she knew Chris. She knew to Jill who was smiling and waving. "Hey Sheva!" she said. "Who's that?" whispered Claire. "Claire, this is Sheva, Chris' partner who helped rescue me" she said quickly. "Sheva, this is Claire, Chris' little sister and my best friend". "Ohhhhh…." Said Claire. "I remember Chris talking about you" she said. Sheva waved, a grin on her face. "Do you want to go dress shopping with me?" she asked, her happiness returning. Sheva seemed to think that Claire was talking about a bride's made dress for her own wedding. "Um, sure, how did you find out about my wedding?" asked Sheva. Claire gawked. "Your getting married _too_?" she asked. "I was talking about you getting a bridesmaid dress and going to my wedding" she said. This suddenly made since to Sheva. "My wedding is tomorrow" she said. "I called the headquarters and told them I wanted a private ceremony, so I guess we could have joined weddings…." She trailed off. Claire grinned and gave her thumbs up. "Like I said, dress shopping, so come on!" she exclaimed. She and Jill, along with Sheva all got in to the car, instructing Josh to go hang out with Chris and Leon. "Sweeeet" said Claire. "So who's your groom?" asked Sheva. She already knew the answer, but she didn't want Claire to know that everyone had been talking about her and Leon's "activities" on the beach. Claire smiled. "Leon Kennedy, a special agent from the government, and the guy who wrote the Ganado report" she said. "Man, your kids are gonna kick butt!" exclaimed Jill. They all laughed. "I was thinking of a mermaid cut…." Started Claire. "Really!". "Me too!" said Sheva. "How awesome would it be to get _matching_ wedding dresses?" she asked. "A little too awesome" mumbled Claire. Jill rolled her eyes. Girls always were giddy when their weddings came, but she knew Claire's sudden happiness wouldn't last too long. "Man, I really do have a headache" mumbled Claire. "Ouch". She patted her mass of red hair and winced with pain. Jill patted her shoulder. "Come on Claire". "You're getting _married_". Claire grinned a grin much like Chris' and said "Yay, I _am_, aren't I?". Jill nodded. "Has Chris proposed to you yet?". This question hung in the air, waiting for an answer that wouldn't come. "Uh – No" said Jill after a while. Claire raised an eyebrow. "Oh…. You seem disappointed". Jill looked down. She didn't want to say anything, because loudmouth Claire might make sensitive Chris feel guilty. Instead she just didn't talk for the next few miles. It was Sheva who broke the silence. "So – When did you and Chris start dating?" she asked. She was nosy, so she couldn't change the subject. Jill blushed. "Only about a week or two ago" she said after thinking. "Or we were romantic interests then" she said. She laughed. "We only starting dating like yesterday". Sheva squinted, trying to see the road ahead. The rest of the ride went on in silence, each girl thinking about whom they loved. Chris was leaning against the back of the couch, his hands clasped above his head. It was his 'Cool Guy Pose' as Claire called it. He was closing his eyes and thinking of Jill. Her face kept running across his mind. He thought about her until he memorized her beautiful features. Claire used to bother him a lot when she was a teen about Jill. Claire had always hung out with her, and always noticed the strange air between the two of them. She had paid extra attention to the way Jill blushed when Chris said something, or the way Chris couldn't stop smiling when he was around her. Claire had wanted them to be together though; back then. She wanted to be related to her best friend. She felt that if her and Jill were "Sisters" that her life would be complete. She had bugged Chris about it, telling him about her creepy fantasies where Jill always gave birth to twin girls whom she each named Claire. She went in to detail too, making Chris tell her that she shouldn't be so nasty and negative. It all changed though when Claire starting getting online. She had googled "Best friends with relationships with your brother" or something, and found results that didn't please her. Chris had specifically _told_ Claire not to google stuff like that, because nasty pictures would come up or something, but she did it anyway. Chris had tried to protect his little sister a lot when she was younger but she turned out to be a rebel just like Chris wanted to avoid. You know she was bad if she attracted the attention of Wesker. Chris still couldn't get over what he had said to him. He had no right to ask if Claire was hot, had no right to tell Chris that he was going to have sex with her. "Dude, you keep….. thinking". Chris opened his eyes. Leon and Josh were snickering on the opposite couch. He grinned. "I'm real thinky" he said. They both howled with laughter. They had gotten drunk in the short time that he had been thinking, so everything was hilarious to them. Chris decided he shouldn't turn them loose on the beach. They'd get lost…. "Does this one make my butt look too big?" Claire was asking. She posed in her wedding dress that she was trying on. "No –" Jill started. "Actually, now that you mentioned it, it kinda does" she said. Claire grumbled something under her breath. Sheva sat in the corner. She had already found her wedding dress. All they had to do was wait for Claire. Claire stormed off and came back a few minutes later in the most beautiful dress Jill had ever seen. It was a mermaid cut taken to a whole new level. It was gorgeous. "I think you've found it!" exclaimed Jill. "You look beautiful". Claire smiled and twirled, her red hair spinning around her as she did so. "Am I hot?" she asked. "Maybe to a dude, but I'm not a lesbo, so you might want to IM one real quick" said Jill. Claire laughed. She really did feel beautiful. Jill had been tempted to try one on, but she knew that Chris probably would never ask her to marry him. It was pointless to plan for something that wouldn't happen. She wiped a tear off her face. She really did love Chris, and he obviously loved her but they didn't have the time to be married or even be in a relationship that much. Their jobs were too big a part of their life for too much romance. Claire soon returned carrying a shopping bag (the counters were in the back, along with the cashiers). "You ready?" she asked. Her hair was a little frizzed from having tried on so many outfits. "Yeah, come on" said Jill. They all walked out the store. "I hope their not drunk" mumbled Sheva. "Come on, they were probably just playing". The three girls slowly got in the car and slammed the doors, each thinking to themselves, which was something Claire usually wasn't good at. "I can't believe I'm gonna wear a _dress_" exclaimed Claire. "Can you believe it?". "I always pictured my wedding as me in a belly shirt with skinny jeans and combat boots, then me and my hubby hopping on a motorcycle and driving off in to the distance". Jill laughed. "I don't think Leon is the type to ride motorcycles" she pointed out. "True". She leaned back and enjoyed the warm sunshine across her face. Slowly, she began to drift to sleep. She felt herself falling. Why was she falling? What had happened to make her fall? She felt something cold and hard beneath her. She was in pain. Something hurt, and she didn't know what hurt, or why it hurt, it just hurt. She heard gunshots in the distance, and possibly some distant screaming. "Jill!". "Jill!". Jill opened her eyes. Her vision was a little blurred, but she could tell that it was Claire by her side because of the red hair. "What –". Claire was picking her up, so she didn't have time to finish her sentence. She felt a second pair of hands. Sheva. She winced in pain, realizing that it was her ankle that was hurting. "My ankle" she muttered. Sheva shushed her. What was that supposed to mean? Jill just kept quiet after this sudden hush. She closed her eyes too. She couldn't help them carry her, and she obviously couldn't walk….. "Chris" she murmured before passing out. She knew for some reason that he was not safe. Claire dragged the unconscious Jill along with Sheva's help. Apparently Umbrella knew where they were, otherwise Claire's car wouldn't have blown up from a _bomb_. She just hoped Leon and her brother were safe. She even hoped Josh was safe. You don't have to know somebody to worry about them. She and Sheva were perfectly fine from the explosion, but the bomb had been on Jill's side. Jill was losing blood, and fast. They had to get her somewhere, but Claire felt and knew in her heart that nowhere was going to be safe for the three of them. Anyway, she ran towards the hospital. The car had blown up right in front of them anyway. Hmph. Some vacation. They ran in to the lobby, but Claire was lost for words. "My friend, bomb" she said, startled. A nurse rushed to Jill's side and they put her on the stretcher in the hallway. Sheva was crying. Apparently something was the matter with her too. "Are you okay?" asked Claire. She touched her shoulder. Sheva turned. There was a huge gash in her arm. "Crap" she said. "Nurse!". The nurse pulled another stretcher out of a room and ushered Sheva on to it. Claire just watched. She shouldn't have gotten her wedding dress. They wouldn't have been in this position. Now that she knew that they were going to be alright though, she needed to check on Chris and Leon. She ran without stopping to the beach house. She watched as the cars honked their horns angrily at her, but still she ran on. She didn't care whom she inconvenienced. She just wanted to see her brother and lover again. She kept on running, hot tears streaming down her face as she saw what was ahead of her. The beach house was trashed. Barely any of it remained. She continued to run toward it. She climbed on to the remaining steps and screamed her brother's name. She finally got to the place where the door used to be and peered in. Leon and Josh were on the couch, giggling like two loons. Chris, however, was nowhere in sight. "Chris!" she called out. "Leon, where is Chris?". Why was he laughing so much? "Who's Chrrrriiiisss?" he asked deliriously. Claire's eyes widened. There was a smashed bottle of beer on the ground by the couch. They were drunk. They were never going to be able to help her. Claire started to have a panic attack. She had to find Chris. She ran to his and Jill's bedroom. Nothing. Nobody was there. She then raced to her own bedroom. He wasn't here either. She also tried the cellar, the porches, the bathroom, the other bathroom, the kitchen, the dining room, the bar, the breakfast, and the closets. Chris was gone. All that she could see was something that she did _not_ want to see, and that was blood smeared on the wall by the couch. Claire took a rope and tied Leon and Josh to a chair. She wasn't good at thinking on her feet, and then this seemed the only way to keep the two still. She then ran as hard and fast as she could to the hospital. She didn't want Jill to find out about Chris just yet. That was the only motive that kept her running. That and the fact she was afraid that zombies had possibly gotten out. The wind blew her red hair around her, as well as in her terrified face. Still, she ran. Every inch of her ached when she got to the hospital. After a lot of searching, she found Jill's room. She slowly pushed open the door, afraid at what she might find. "J-Jill?". "Is that you?". Jill was sitting up in bed, a look of pain on her face. "What happened?" she questioned almost instantly. Claire shook her head. She walked to the sink and put water over her hands, not bothering to scrub them. She just wanted the crimson off. The sink had a few splatters from the blood, and tears dribbled down Claire's face. She sniffled, trying to mute her crying so as not to alarm Jill. She took a deep breath. Claire Redfield wasn't strong. That was the image she usually gave off, but this time, she wasn't sure if she could maintain this title. She began to cry a little more a the fact that she might never see her brother again, at the fact that the blood that was in the sink was most likely Chris'. She gulped in air, and wiped her nose on her sleeve like a child with a cold. She was going to take her own sweet time on answering Jill's question. Jill was a patient girl anyway. She could handle this wait. After the blood appeared to be gone, Claire grabbed a paper towel and slowly wiped away the water on her pale hands. She ached all over with dread. She took one glance at herself in the mirror; long red hair draped over her shoulders, puffy eyes, dripping mascara. She was _not_ in anyway presentable, yet here she was, in public. She took another sigh and threw her napkin away, making her way slowly to the chair across from Jill's hospital bed. She slowly sat down, wincing slightly as her back hit the chair. She was still in pain from running so much. The beach house was kinda faraway from the hospital. She wiped her nose once again, and worked up the courage to look Jill in the eye. Jill gave her a questioning, concerned glance that clearly said 'I shall wait, as long as I get a decent answer out of you'. She was brave girl. She must have sensed something was wrong, must have known something. Claire could tell it by the way Jill's eyes looked as if they could cry at any minute if necessary. Yet the girl braced herself for the bad news that she so clearly new was coming. Claire licked her dry lips and said "Umbrella".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**J**ill looked relieved that she could let her tears flow. Flow, they did. She was crying, her chest was heaving. "Chris is – gone, isn't he?" she stuttered. Claire put her own head down. She was ashamed of herself that she had made it so obvious. "Yeah" she said. "Chris is gone". She suddenly felt guilty for Leon being alright and not Chris. She tucked a wisp of red hair behind her ear. Jill was crying hard, but she wasn't making any noise. That was a good trait in people. Being able to cry without sounding like a fool was something that Claire would have loved to have been able to do anyway. "I loved him" said Jill softly. Claire began to cry too. It was all so sad. "He was my first kiss, I lost my _virginity_ to him" she sobbed. She cried for what seemed like an hour until a nurse walked in. "You can go now if you want" she said. Jill had sucked up her tears so the nurse wouldn't see them and tried to comfort her. She hated when people she didn't know hugged her. It was awkward and….. weird. After she was unhooked and her foot was in a cast, Jill limped on crutches the five miles that Claire had run before. The sun was setting and the air was foggy and cool. Jill had to close her eyes when they came to the wreck in the middle of the road. It was just too much for her to bear. She truly hoped Sheva was okay. She and Claire couldn't find her hospital room, even after a very long search around the whole freaking hospital. Claire had been silent the whole walk. She hadn't needed to go in to detail about the whole situation; it was kinda obvious, because when one said the word "Umbrella", it automatically made Jill think of destruction. They walked in silence the whole way, Jill bracing herself for what lie ahead. She didn't know if Chris' body was in the house or not; Claire hadn't said. She only hoped it wasn't. She couldn't bear to see the body of him. She had never felt so passionate about anyone before in her whole lifetime. Yet here he was, ripped away from her, and she would most likely never see him again. At last they came to the scene. Claire generously helped Jill climb up the broken steps and on to the porch. It was now officially dark. Jill could barely see the house, but Claire had fished out a flashlight from one of the remaining drawers. It looked horrible. For some reason, Leon and Josh were drunk and tied up to a chair in the center of the living room. All the bulbs from the lamps were smashed, along with all the glass in the house, including the beer bottle lying beside the couch. There was a picture upside down on the wall above the couch, and blood was smeared under it. Barry's cheesy words came back to Jill when she saw this. "Hmmm…. Blood, I hope this isn't Chris' blood" he had said. Tears streamed down Jill's face. If only she could find a cell with him locked in it now, but she knew perfectly well that they were no longer at the Spencer mansion, no matter how many times she dreamed that. Jill twist kicked the picture out of anger and frustration. It fell, having obviously not been tacked up too properly. Under it, was the familiar symbol of Umbrella once again spray-painted on the wall. Jill gasped. "Cl-Claire!" she exclaimed. Claire rushed to her side, bearing the flashlight. She gasped too. Tears streamed in her eyes. They had Chris. They had her only sibling, her only family member left. They had her guardian, her only relative, the only one who could give her advice, and the only one she would sometimes listen to. She clenched the flashlight so hard that her knuckled turned white. Jill began to look alarmed. The flashlight made a cracking sort of noise, and the piece of plastic broke in her grasp. The only whole piece that remained was the still working bulb, which rolled to the floor when she released it. Her eyes filled with tears as she sank to the cold ground, right on her knees. "You shall pay" she mumbled. "Umbrella" she said louder. "You shall pay". "UMBRELLA, YOU SHALL PAY!". She got to her feet and ran out the back door, on to the once-whole porch. "UMBRELLA!" she screamed. "YOU SHALL PAY!". She ran off on to the beach and screamed at the world, screamed at whoever listened that Umbrella would pay for what they'd done. Jill just watched. Inside, she was doing much worse than this, yet she couldn't actually do anything about it. She felt so weak. Powerless. Defenseless, even. She sat herself on the broken couch and began to sob. "Chris" she mumbled in to her hands, which muffled her phrase. "Chris". The waves beat ferociously at Claire's feet as she ran and screamed down the beach. She didn't care if she sounded crazy; In fact she didn't care about anything in the world now. All she wanted was everything to go back to normal. Her red hair blew in the breeze as the salt water that had splashed on to her face stung her eyes. Tears dribbled from them, caused by the pain. She wanted to take action, even though she wasn't even sure who was running Umbrella now. Wesker was dead. Right? "I HATE YOU UMBRELLA!" she screamed. Her words were drowned in sobs as she collapsed to the ground. It hurt to see that they had even taken credit for killing her brother. It was like they had wanted to rub her face in it. "I hate you" she whimpered quietly. She didn't exactly want them to take her to the loony bin, but she was still mad. She lay on the beach, staring at the stars in the sky as they twinkled overhead. It was almost like they had knew this was going to happen. That made her mad. She was too tired to do anything about it though. She just lay there, dozing slightly as the waves slowly lapped their way toward her. She slowly fell asleep. Jill was scared. Claire hadn't returned from her screaming expedition yet. She was worried that the poor girl had gotten herself arrested. She walked down the porch and the remaining ramp and on to the beach. It pitch dark, and about two o'clock in the morning. Of course she had watched wall all night, crying and sobbing every now and then, hoping Claire would soon return. But she didn't, and neither did Chris. Jill used the crutches to make her way down the beach, even though it was difficult since they kept sinking in to the sand. She decided as she walked that she would never love another man. Ever. No matter how cute he was. She saw a shape with something red around it on the ground. Crap. It was probably Claire's body. Had Umbrella gotten her too? She went faster with her crutches, managing to land herself in the sand a few times. At last she got close enough where she could see what is was. It was Claire, but the red stuff was just her hair. Jill was in a better mood now, but the fact that it wasn't blood didn't mean that she wasn't dead. She could have drowned or something. Jill finally saw that Claire was clearly breathing, and was happy to see that she had obviously fallen asleep in low tide. She knelt down beside her. "Claire?" she said loudly. Claire opened her eyes. "Chris?" she asked. Jill shook her head and Claire sat up. "We need to go back" she said. "Umbrella is here, and not where we live anymore". Jill nodded. The two walked down the beach together (or whatever you call it, maybe crutching or something ?). The house was nearby. Jill didn't want to be in the beach house anymore. It was too painful. She simply waited outside while Claire grabbed Leon and Josh, along with the remaining suitcases. Claire walked in to the house. Sheva was seated on the couch. Josh's head in her lap. Leon was untied, and was lying in the chair too. "You didn't untie them?" she asked, surprised. Claire slightly smiled. "No – I didn't" she said. "I'm the one _who_ tied them". Sheva looked confused. "They were drunk, and I didn't want them wandering on the beach and getting lost or something" she explained. Sheva nodded. "How's Jill?" she asked. "On crutches". Sheva nodded. She seemed to know that Chris was gone, most likely forever. Claire helped Sheva, Josh, and Leon in the car along with the luggage. Jill seemed a little bit more cheerful at the sight of more survivors. She still was done though. Claire had never seen Jill in such a bad mood. The ride on the way back was mostly silence. They didn't stop unless it was for gas, even though they were all starving. They just didn't day anything, because they knew that a delay to the trip would sour the mood between them all even more. The familiar sign came in to the distance that marked the apartments that Chris, Jill, and Claire stayed at. Sheva and Josh exchanged glances. They didn't know exactly where they were. "This is our apartments" said Claire. "They have something with the BSAA, so we're allowed to keep concealed weapons here and stuff" said Claire. Jill would have laughed at this had she not been in a bad mood. There was nothing "concealed" about Claire's display of many weapons in her apartment. Claire informed Sheva and Josh that they could stay with her until he BSAA sent cars for them to drive to the airport to go back to Africa. They both agreed to this arrangement. Leon always stayed; after all, he also lived in the subdivision. Jill was greatly depressed that she had to go back to an empty apartment. She wanted to look at Chris first. She pulled her lock pick out of her pocket and picked the lock on his door. It was an older lock, and easily opened. Jill entered with tears in her eyes. Everything was the exact same. It looked just like someone had left in a hurry, just as Chris had. Jill sat herself down on the couch and cried in to her hands. There were pictures of Chris on the shelves. Jill took one and kissed. "Chris" she mumbled. "I hope you know that I love you". Tears dripped on to the picture. She couldn't hold them back. They just kept coming. She walked in to the bedroom. It looked like Chris had mistakenly left his wallet on his desk. Jill picked it up and opened it. There was the picture, right where Claire had said it was. It was the cutout from the picture in the helicopter that had come from the Spencer mansion. It was just her, not Chris. It hurt Jill to see that Chris had cut himself out of the picture. Jill set it back down on the desk and looked at the bed which she and Chris had slept in together. She laid on it. It felt so warm, and comfortable, but she could tell something was missing. That was something was obviously Chris. Jill felt like she had been punched in her chest. A part of her was gone, a part that she would never get back. Chris was obviously gone forever, and it really hurt to think this. Jill wanted him more than anything in the world right now. She opened the closet and found her clothes still there. She smiled sadly to herself. If she had known what was going to happen, she wouldn't have denied him sex back at the beach house. In fact, she probably wouldn't have denied him _anything_. Jill laid against the wall. She was cold once again, but this time there was no Chris to comfort her, no Chris to hold her close or put his hand up the back of her shirt. She stood up and grabbed the blanket he had covered them up with off the top shelf of the closet. She pulled it over herself on the floor and closed the doors, trying to relive the magic of that night. Yet it didn't come. No Chris appeared beside her in this state. She began to cry. She wanted Chris; she longed for his presence, for at least one more taste of his lips, or the feel of his warm skin against her own. She was one pathetic sight; a lonely girl, sitting in her missing boyfriend's closet, crying her eyes out over something that would never, ever happen again in her entire lifetime. "I love you" she mumbled again. "I love you". Claire was sitting at her table. She wasn't going to allow herself to cry, yet she wanted to so badly. Sheva and Josh snoozed on the couch, but Leon was sleeping in her bed. She sighed. She was going to check on Jill, even if it was more for her own sake than Jill's. She slowly got to her feet and walked on to the pavement outside. Jill's apartment was right beside Chris'. She couldn't help but to stop when she passed his door. She opened it up, surprised that he had left his door unlocked. She wished Chris were still there to greet her, to laugh at her jokes, to help her make pizza even though he couldn't cook to save his freaking life. When Claire thought about the "to save his life" part, she winced. She wouldn't ever let herself say or think those words again. She walked to the bedroom, gradually sliding the door open. The closet was closed, which usually meant that he had a mess of clothes, and he was hiding it from Claire. It was sad to think that he had never gotten to finish his laundry. She clenched her fist. She was not going to allow herself to cry, and she needed to remember that. She walked towards the closet, slipping the doors open thinking she would be nice and do his last dirty laundry. Jill was sitting in the bottom of the closet. What the heck! She was crying, hard. She obviously didn't have the same policy as Claire. Claire knelt down beside her, sudden glad that this was her golden rule. "Jill….. It's going to hurt you if you're here" she said at last. It was comforting, but she thought it would help if Jill was in her apartment. After all, no special "memories" had been made there since it was no. Claire shuddered at the though that her brother was _not_ a virgin. For some reason, this bothered her, even if she wasn't one herself. She hugged Jill. Jill stopped crying just for Claire's sake. She knew it was even harder for his sister. She slowly got up and left Claire at the closet as she walked to her apartment. It thankfully hadn't been ransacked by Umbrella, and she had just purchased furniture anyway, so it was rather cozy, even if she hadn't ever sat on her sofa, or slept in her bed. She felt sick to her stomach when she thought of Chris not being there to keep her warm that night. She wanted to cry so bad, but she saw how Claire had been brave and hadn't cried, even when she saw how hysterical Jill was. Jill didn't know how she was going to survive without Chris. All she knew was that Umbrella was coming soon, and she needed all of her guns locked and loaded. Jill ran to her closet, forgetting her sadness. She had remembered sticking all of her guns in there. She had plenty of machine guns, shotguns, handguns, grenades (Without the pins pulled, of course), magnums, pistols, and rifles. She took each gun out one by one and loaded them, also cleaning them and making sure each was ready to fire. She put all of her ammunition in the bedside table drawers, which provided just a little comfort. She had felt safer when Chris was with her. She left her other guns until later. Jill was starving, and she had absolutely no groceries in her new refrigerator, so she had to eat _something_. She grabbed her purse and walked outside, careful to lock her door. She didn't want the previous attacks of Umbrella to repeat. She was pretty sure they didn't have a person who could pick locks like her, so locking her door would certainly help. Jill walked out on to the pavement. She thought about asking Claire to come along with Sheva, Josh, and Leon, but she didn't want all of them to be caught in space. That would be easier for Umbrella to destroy the rest of them. Jill walked out to the car and got in, surprised that the sun was already setting once again. Time flies. She still hadn't grasped that, even though she had thought Chris would be with her forever. Jill was driving now. She wasn't exactly sure where she wanted to go, but her hands led the way on the steering wheel. Suddenly, the pancake restaurant that her and Chris had been to loomed in to view. Jill gritted her teeth. Was that really where she wanted to go? She took a deep breath and got out. "Don't cry, don't cry" she muttered under her breath. She walked in and quietly thanked god that it was a seat yourself restaurant. She couldn't deal with talking to anybody right now. She was too busy concentrating on not crying. Jill sat herself in the exact same booth she and Chris had sat in, except she took the place that he once filled. She wondered if his presence was still there. Jill sighed. She just wanted to see him again, even though she never would. She turned around and waved toward the front desk, hoping a waiter would come to take her mind off things. A waiter did come, but it wasn't the waiter she wanted; It was the same guy who had suggested that she and Chris started dating. She looked down as he walked up. "Where is your fine fellow?" he asked, recognizing her. A tear dripped on to her shirt. "He died" she mumbled. She hated those words. She wanted to take them back, to slap herself for saying them. The man nodded, sadness coming across his face too. He patted her on the shoulder. "Give me a call and we can talk it over, okay babe?". Jill quickly sat up, upsetting the table. "What did you just say to me!" she exclaimed. "I am _not_ your babe, and I never will be!" the guy seemed alarmed. She slapped him across the face. "You don't say that to someone who just lost a guy she loved!". Her lower lip trembled. She pulled out her wallet and held up her BSAA ID. The guy clearly look impressed that such a sad girl could whoop total butt. "I'm freaking outta here" she said. Jill turned, crying softly and running out of the restaurant, knowing that she just caused a "scene". Claire was worried. Jill wasn't answering her door, and she didn't know where she was. Her car was gone, but she had assumed that Jill would tell her if she went anywhere. She was pacing and looking like a panicked maniac at the same time. Okay, so she was a multi-tasker. At last, she decided to go check the apartment out. She loaded her berretta and walked out the door, her gun at her side. Her red hair flowed behind her. The wind had picked up since the last time she ventured out. She got at the side of the door like they had trained her to do. "One two three" she thought, then she swung her booted foot across the door and kicked it open. The apartment was old, so it was fairly easy, but it still looked pretty freaking cool. After a quick examination of the apartment, Claire made her way in. She pointed the gun everywhere until she was sure that the living room was safe. She then repeated the process for each room, but didn't find anything. Odd. Maybe Jill had left. She noticed a picture of Chris on Jill's table. Claire felt a tear come to her eye. She set the frame down, no longer able to look at his face. It pained her beyond English words. After deciding that Jill was most likely safe, Claire left. Jill was driving to her apartment. It didn't feel like hers anymore. It wasn't her first choice of a place to live, and the only reason she had moved there was because of Chris. For one thing, it wasn't in the safest neighborhood either… At last the subdivision came in to view. Jill pulled her car in to the familiar parking space that she had always parked in and got out, careful to point her gun before she entered. She checked out her house, finding happily that Umbrella had not been there. Yet. Jill felt odd though. Her picture of Chris was lying down. She slowly set it up, cherishing the look on his face. She loved that cute little grin in person. She stroked the picture lovingly, and remembered that she needed to reload her guns. Jill decided she should shower first. She slid the door open and walked in, making sure to turn the hot knob all the way up. She remembered Chris telling her that halfway was only lukewarm. She loved the feeling of the hot water. She let it run down her back, let it soak her brown hair until she began to scrub with soap. Suddenly, she paused. Something was in her house. She just knew it. She could feel it. She could sense it. Jill could hear the footsteps. Crap. She had forgotten to lock her door. Soon, she couldn't hear anything though. She began to look confused. Jill smacked herself. She was being too paranoid. Umbrella couldn't follow them this quickly, could they? Jill opened her shower door and stepped out, slipping on an exercise bra and boxers. She wasn't going anyway, and no one was coming over, she shouldn't receive company. Jill walked out, throwing her towel in the hamper. Again, she longed for Chris, but pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She wasn't going to have another crying episode. Jill walked in to her bedroom and grabbed the first gun, steadily sliding a clip in to it. She heard the familiar "click". She closed it back up and laid it on the bed. The next gun was tricky. It was her AK 47. It was old, and her father had given it to her, so she had to just try her best. She carefully put the rounds in to the gun. She wasn't low an ammunition, thankfully. Jill took the longest time on this particular gun. It was the first gun she had ever shot as a child. Her father, although a major thief, had cared about her. He had taken her in to the field and held her arms straight and steady. "Aim for that tree" he had said. Jill had just nodded. She kept her hands in the right position, her finger hovering above the trigger. Her gray eyes, slow and steady, found their target. She shook out her hips. She had to admit, that she had been nervous. She was only 3 when she had shot that gun. "Fire!" he had screamed. Jill pulled the trigger, hearing the satisfying sound of a gunshot. She smiled with pride as the bullets hit the trunk of the tree. She was so proud. Dick Valentine had taken Jill in his arms and congratulated her. She had never been so happy in her whole life. Jill slowly flashed back to reality. She couldn't believe that she still remembered that day. She smiled at herself for being so proud for something that she would in the future be paid to do. Of course, she hadn't been the only one in that field that day. Claire had toddled close by. She had a head full of brown hair back then, before she colored it red. She had colored it red when she was 12 or so. "Shoot it Jilly!" Claire had screamed. That was Jill's nickname. Her dad had always called her that, and somewhere, Claire had picked up on it too. Jill hadn't known that Chris was Claire's older brother yet. She had found out about 11 years ago, but that was about it. Jill finally finished reloading the gun and went on to the last one. There were those footsteps again. She froze mid-load. She could hear them dlowly coming toward her room. Jill wasn't one to believe in ghosts, so the only thing she thought it truly was was Umbrella. She began to breathe lighter as she loaded the gun quietly. She was going to put whoever killed Chris out of their misery. She heard her bedroom door open. Still, she didn't move. The footsteps were coming toward her. She stayed frozen, like an ice sculpture. At last, she sensed the presence of the other person near her. She gritted her teeth and smiled maliciously. She hadn't heard them pick up her gun yet, so she was good. She felt warm breathe on the back of her neck. She shivered, goose bumps trailing up her pale arms. She tried to think of something awesome to saw, something that would scare the crap out of the other person in the room, but she couldn't. She just _couldn't_. She felt a finger go under her right bra strap. Someone was touching the skin underneath. Their hand was warm, something that really bothered Jill at this very moment. "You shall pay" she sat last muttered, remembering what Claire had screamed for so long on the beach. She felt the finger still linger. How dare they touch her after killing Chris! She squinted her eyes in to an evil look and turned as quick as she could, her brown hair flowing behind her slightly as she turned, pointing the gun in whoever's face was behind her. She had already lined up her aim... As her eyesight adjusted from the sudden spin, she found herself face to face with Chris Redfield!


End file.
